Los Angeles de Sue
by jenAgron21
Summary: Quinn, Santana y Brittany son espías encubiertas, que trabajan para Sue en McKinley. Que pasara cuando Rachel Berry nueva alumna aparezca y tengan que protegerla FABERRY y BRITTANA.
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Ciudad de New York

Un dispositivo se encuentra en sus últimos momentos de conteo regresivo, en el apartamento de lujo solo se puede escuchar el leve marcar de los números 09,08,07,06,05,04,03,02,01,00 ; el sonido de una fuerte explosión se escucha por la pacifica zona de apartamentos de lujo en New York.

Un sujeto se informa de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en su ciudad, disfrutando de su tazón de cereal viendo el noticiero informativo.

Reportera: Buenos días estamos informando desde la zona exclusiva del Upper EastSide, donde en la madrugadade hoy ah ocurrido una explosión, en uno de los apartamentos exclusivos de la zona; según el informe de la policía de New York el apartamento pertenecía a la familia Berry, según el sargento Harris la familia se acaba de mudar, no tenemos datos en donde se encuentra la familia Berry, pero nos alegra mucho que no estuvieran la madrugada de hoy.

El sujeto tira lo que quedaba de su cereal al piso y maldice por no haber logrado su cometido

X:Maldita sea, alguien tuvo que informarles acerca de mi plan, imagino quien podrá ser –sonriendo arrogantemente**-** prepárate morenito hoy es tu día de suerte.

Lima Ohio en una zona residencial de la ciudad, una familia llega a su nuevo hogar es una mansión amplia con muchas habitaciones sala de entretenimiento y de juegos despacho un mini bar todo lo que comprende una verdadera mansión.

H: bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar familia –el hombre sonreía ampliamente-

R: pero papi yo no quería venir a este pueblucho, mi hogar esta en New York –una morena estaba muy triste debido al cambio tan drástico que había sufrido su vida-

L: mi princesa no te pongas así, sabes que solo será por este año, y después volveremos a nuestro hogar –ignorando por completo la explosión-

R: supongo que no tengo otra opción –caminando rumbo a su nueva habitación, se gira para encontrar la mirada de sus padres- lo siento por ponerme así pero solo compréndame New York es mi vida –decía dramáticamente, haciendo reír a ambos hombres- y no se burlen –señalándolos con el dedo pero inmediatamente riéndose- adiós papis los quiero

H: cariño ves rach acepto muy bien lo del cambio –decia el hombre mas alto abrazando a su esposo- veras que estar aquí en Lima será lo mejor para la familia –el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpe y se dirige a contestar al despacho-

En ese mismo momento en un departamento modesto en New York, un chico moreno se encuentra terminando su tarea del instituto cuando tocan su puerta, el chico piensa que es el repartidor de pizza y se dirige a abrir

M: ahora voy –el chico abrió la puerta y revisaba su billetera- cuanto te debo –tomando la pizza-

X: me debes mucho querido Matt –apuntándole con un arma en medio de los ojos – que cara has puesto al verme, creí que estarías feliz viejo amigo

M: St James que demonios haces aquí –gritándole al chico-

J: tranquilo morenito el de las preguntas aquí soy yo –mirando enojado al chico- solo vine a visitarte para preguntarte acerca de mis buenos amigos Berry –sonriendo cínicamente-

M: pues yo no te diré nada maldito tu no llegaras a ellos

J: no te hagas el héroe si no morirás aquí mismo entiendes bastardo

M: note tengo miedo y no me importa morir pero escúchame bien Jessi, tu no podrás tocarles ni un pelo a esa familia –sonriéndole - ellos no están solos como tu

J: cállate maldito –ardiendo de rabia- ya que no me diras nada tendre que liquidarte pero primero te diré algo y escúchame bien –moviéndose alrededor del chico situándose atars de el – disfrutare haciendo sufrir a tu querida amiga Rachel Berry me encargare que sufra mucho –el sonido de un disparo se escucho el cuerpo del chico estaba tirado en su departamento – por idiota y mira me salpicaste estúpido - caminando por el lugar- ahora a buscar información…

En Lima

L: amor –entando al despacho su esposo aun seguía conversando le hace una seña que espere y pone el altavoz-

Sue: Descuida Hiram su hija estará muy bien cuidada por mis mejores agentes, es imposible que algo se les escape a mis Ángeles –la voz se escuchaba a través del altavoz-

H: muchas gracias Sue, estamos más confiados ahora que Rachel tendrá protección las 24 horas –sonriéndole a su esposo-

L: pero no queremos asustarla ya sabes que no le agrada mucho que la estén siguiendo siempre, escúchame Sue no queremos que rach sospecho algo

Sue: jajaja mis Ángeles son las agentes mas discretas de este jodido mundo, su hija ni sabrá cuando mis agentes estén con ella, por favor mis niñas son de lo mejor

H: eso esperamos Sue por que estoy gastando mucho dinero en sus honorarios

Sue: la seguridad tiene un precio muy alto Hiram

H: lo se y pagare cualquier precio por defender a rach

Sue: No se preocupen mañana a primera hora comenzamos con la misión, y recuerden que la casa ya fue intervenida pueden sentirse seguros. Y dicho todo esto me despido florecitas, tengan un buen día y así es como SUE lo dice

H: adiós Sue –la comunicación se corta, el hombre mira a su esposo que tiene una car de preocupación y se acerca a el – cariño ven –tomándolo en sus brazos- todo estará bien ya veras Sue se encargara de todo

L: lo se amor pero solo quiero que nuestra princesa este bien no sabemos si St james podrá localizarnos aquí mientras lo buscan en New York

H: estaremos protegido por la compañía de Sue amor, ya no pienses –dándole un beso en la cabeza-

Los dos hombres se abrazan pensando en su nuevo futuro en Lima, lejos de la amenaza de ST James.

En la preparatoria McKinley, la capitana de las porristas se encuentra disfrutando de la vista, recargada en su locker

Q: (veamos quien será la afortunada de hoy –mirando a un grupo de porristas pasar y frunciendo el seño- ya todos ellas pasaron por mi cama, bueno tendré que repetir, oh pero que es eso, ella aun no –mirando a una animadora que pasaba cerca de ella contoneando las caderas seductoramente, Quinn la sigue con la mirada examinando su cuerpo minuciosamente- interesante buen cuerpo, trasero perfecto, pechos –frunciendo el ceño- no tiene ni mierda ah esta bien )-se acerca peligrosamente a la chica-

Hola Quinn – le dice mordiéndose su labio inferior-

Q: hola –se queda pensando-

L: Lindsay mi nombre es Lindsay

Q: y dime tienes planes digamos –mirando su reloj- dentro de 10min –usando su tono sexy-

L: si tu quieres puedo tenerlos –acercándosele y tomando su cintura-

Q: eres afortunada el día de hoy por que acabas de hacer una cita –besando sensualmente la comisura de sus labios- te veo en los baños de arriba preciosa

Se escucha el sonido de un xilófono proveniente de los parlantes de la escuela

Sue: Fabray, López y Pierce a mi oficina ya –se escuchaba a la entrenadora de las cheerios hablar-

Q: pero que demonios –frunciendo el seño-

Sue: Fabray deja de meter tus manos bajo las faldas de mis cheerios o te las cortare y será la nueva discapacitada aparte de ruedas y Brittanas salgan del closet del conserje ya

L: pero como sabia eso –mirándola incrédula-

Q: es Sue ella lo sabe todo, lo siento será para la próxima –dándole un guiño y alejándose de la chica-

En el closet del conserje dos chicas se encuentran en plenas sesión de besos, la latina besa apasionadamente a la rubia, se escuchan gemidos por toda la habitación

B: sany debemos parar la entrenadora nos esta viendo –separándose de la chica- tobby me dijo que ella puede ver a través de las paredes

A Santana le encantaban los momentos tiernos de su novia; amaba la forma en que Britt miraba el mundo esa forma inocente de ser congeniaba muy bien con la personalidad fuerte y ruda de la latina.

S: amor ven hay que ir entonces, para que no nos mire de nuevo, pero primero –acercándose a su novia y dándole un tierno piquito- vamos Britt Britt

B: te quiero sany

S: y yo te quiero a ti amor

Las dos chicas salieron del closet entrelazando sus meñiques, tomaran camino hacia la oficina de su coach, cuando lograron ver a su capitana caminando delante de ellas.

S: hey Q –llamaba la latina a su amiga Quinn se detiene a esperarlas -

Q: hola chicas –sonriéndole a ambas- tienen alguna idea de que es lo quiere Sue

B: creo que quiere que tobby sea el nuevo planificador de las misiones –Quinn y Santana se miran entre ellas sonriendo por la ocurrencia de Britt- ya saben que el es muy inteligente pero ni así puede ocultarme sus drogas

S: vamos hay que terminar rápido con esto , para que Britt y yo sigamos en nuestra sesión de sexo en la escuela –sonriendo pícaramente a Britt y dándole un beso y Quinn poniendo cara de asco-

Q: hey sigo aquí –señalándose-

B: quinnie ya te dije si quieres participar en un trío con nosotros solo tiene que decirnos –sonriéndole y la risa de la latina se hace presente –

S: ya escuchaste Fabray solo dinos y te mostraremos como se hace el buen sexo

Q: cállate López- la fulmina con la mirada- no gracias Britt, pero si solo somos tu y yo puedo cambiar de opinión –guiñándole un ojo-

S: ni se te ocurra Fabray –mirándola molesta- aléjate de mi mujer

Santana se acercaba a Quinn cuando la puerta se abre y una mujer sale molesta de ella

Sue: dejen de perder el tiempo con charlas de arcoíris y traigan sus traseros ahora mismo –entra a la oficina las 3 animadoras la siguen y se sientas en las silla frente a ella-

Q: para que quería vernos coach

Sue: las llame por que tenemos una nueva misión mis ángeles

S: pero no es peligroso discutirlas aquí en la escuela –la miraba extrañada-

Sue: lo se san yo no soy estúpida, pero esta misión es de carácter urgente y no podemos esperar mas, ah y una cosa primero yo soy su líder y no pueden cuestionarme con preguntas como la tuya santana –mirando a la chica-

S: lo que sea –rodando los ojos-

Sue: chicas tomen –les entrega un sobre con una fotografía adentro , las chicas lo abren y se encuentran con la imagen de una chica que parece de su edad , quinn miraba detenidamente la imagen ( oh que linda esta , y su cuerpo por dios como alguien tan pequeño puede tener unas piernas así aunque sus ojos no tienen comparación)

S: y el enano quien es –santana sacaba de sus pensamientos a quinn-

Q: santana no le digas así –fulminándola con la mirada –

S: -mirándola con incredulidad- el Hobbit quien es –quinn solo rodo los ojos-

B: Rachel Barbra Berry –leía el nombre de la chica, mientras quinn y santana miraban a Britt que estaba en medio de ellas

Sue: Ángeles ella como ya dijo Britt es Rachel Berry, su nueva misión les explicare ahora mismo los detalles –saco su portátil y les muestra una imágenes de la diva a las 3 cherrios- ella es la pequeña Barbra, hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry

B: tiene dos papis eso es posible, eso quiere decir que sany y yo podemos quedar embarazadas de nosotros mismas -santana comienza a toser y quinn suelta unas pequeñas risitas- que pasa por que reaccionan así –haciendo un puchero-

Sue: pero que disparates dices Britt ella tiene dos padres por que es adoptada, si cualquiera podría procrear este mundo estuviera jodido mas de lo que ya esta, volviendo al tema, los Berry nos han contratado por que un enemigo de su familia ah aparecido; la familia de Hiram los Berry hicieron un negocio de exportación con los St James

Q: que los St James –abriendo los ojos- pero creí que esos infelices habían desaparecido –mirando con odio-

Sue: si me dejaras terminar podría explicarles todo y no mas interrupciones o si no les cortare la lengua y fundare la primera agencia de agentes mudas –mirándolas con severidad- bueno como les decía los Berry hicieron un negocio con los St James que termino muy mal (todo aquel que se arriesgo a hacer un negocio con ellos termino mal) -pensaba quinn y apretando los puños - pero los Berry planearon una venganza contra ellos y se aliaron con los rusos para ponerles una trampa, los St James cayeron en ella y se fueron a la bancarrota ; sin dinero y con muchos enemigos detrás de ellos fueron cayendo unas tras otro.

Q: y el punto es –alzando una ceja-

Sue: como dijiste antes Q todos creían que los St James estaban acabados, pero ah aparecido un hijo prodigo un tal Jessi que ah venido a buscar a los Berry para liquidarlos empezando por la pequeña judía

S: la gnomo –quinn la fulmina con la mirada-

B: sany no le digas así –mirándola con reproche-

Q: entonces nuestra misión es acabar con el ultimo St James cierto –sonriendo fríamente-

Sue: si y no –santana y quinn la miraban confundidas-

B: tenemos que proteger a Rachel verdad –san y quinn miraron rápidamente a Britt-

Sue: así es Britt no cabe duda que tu eres la mas inteligente de este trío de lesbianas-sonriendo orgullosa por la astucia de Britt- ´´hey ´´ -quinn y san la miran ofendidas mientras Britt aplaude felizmente- ahora lárguense les enviare todos los detalle mas tarde –las 3 animadoras se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta pero Sue le hala a una de ella- Q espera quédate un momento

Q: que ocurre entrenadora

Sue: te encuentras bien

Q: si me siente perfecta por que

Sue: me refiero por el caso de St James –quinn endurece la mirada – sabes que eres mi mejor agente y por eso acepte el caso por que se que tu serás una profesional ante todo

Q: comprendo perfectamente la situación y no se preocupe entrenadora se muy bien apartar lo sentimientos ante todo y ser profesional –Sue la miraba no muy convencida-

Sue: esta bien ahora vete

Q: adiós entrenadora

Quinn camina por el pasillo de Mckinley con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza un St James ah vuelto del infierno y ella estará ahí para mandarlo de regreso sonríe y ve a sus amigas esperándola al final del pasillo; mientas tanto en un departamento en New York el cuerpo de un chico es cubierto por los agentes policiales están investigando los motivos del crimen cuando una explosión se hace presente en el lugar quemándolo todo y llevándose nuevas vidas inocentes en el camino, muy lejos de ahí un sujeto sostiene un papel en sus mano que dice:

_´´Querido matt no puedo creer que nos vayamos a mudar a un estúpido pueblo en Ohio mis papis me dijeron que tu ya sabias, que mal amigo eres eh ni siquiera te despediste de mi por eso te mando esta carta por que tu sigues en el siglo pasado y no tienes celular; quiero decirte que te extrañare mucho eres mi único amigo pero te veré el próximo año y tendrás un regaño por ocultarme las cosas .cuídate mucho y come bien deja de pedir siempre pizzas te quiero matt _

_Rachel Barbra Berry ´´_

J: no puede ser que por esta estúpida carta sepa donde están gracias Rachel Berry me acercaste mas a tu muerte. llego el momento de empezar a jugar ….

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

Bueno esta es una idea que tenia dependiendo si les gusta seguiré ya tengo la historia avanzada eso si en papel solo me faltaría digitarla pero eso depende de ustedes


	2. capitulo 1 Rachel Barbra Berry

Capitulo 1

Rachel Barbra Berry "la hobbit"

Gane mi primer concurso de baile a penas con 3 años de edad, si es increíble pero así somos las personas que nacemos con un don y en mi caso yo naci con una gran Estrella Dorada, Barbra es mi inspiración y se que algún día actuare junto a ella en Broadway ese es mi destino, ser una gran actriz, ganar un Tony a los 25; tener un atractivo esposo que pas…. –el video se pone en pausa-

S: por Dios el hobbit nunca se caya, cuando respira esa enana –mirando en una pantalla un video de la chica-

B: sanny creo que ella es un robot diseñado para nunca callarse –mirando confundida a su novia- pero me parece una chica muy agradable –sonriendo- ella puede ser nuestra nueva amiga, así podemos tener citas dobles con quinnie –aplaudiendo-

S: britt será mejor que Q no haya escuchado eso –britt hace un puchero- amor sabes como es

B: si sanny Quinn no tiene citas ni romances –poniéndose triste-

S: no te preocupes amor veras que un día muy lejano podemos tener esas citas dobles si –dándole un piquito, Quinn se acerca a ella-

Q: chicas será mejor que leamos su información y no perdamos mas el tiempo viendo videos de por que Barbra es una inspiración –haciendo una mueca – (aunque me gustaría seguir escuchándola cantar, mierda Fabray que estas pensando concéntrate)

S: totalmente de acuerdo –entregándole unas hojas a britt-

B: sanny, quinnie atentas –se aclara la garganta- Rachel Barbra Berry hija adoptiva de Hiram y Leroy Berry, su madre biológica es Shelby Corcoran, Rachel nació el 18 de diciembre de 1994, color de ojos marrón, color de cabello castaño –es interrumpida por santana-

S: amor esa información no es relevante –Quinn la fulmina con la mirada, las 2 chicas sabían lo mucho que le gusta a britt tener todos los detalles aunque realmente sean innecesarios para la misión-

B: pero sanny a mi me encanta conocer todo acerca de las personas –poniendo ojitos tristes-

S: amor entiende que en estos momentos esa información no sirve de mucho, pero si quieres puedes llevarte todos esos papeles y nos hacen un resumen si –sonriéndole-

B: gracias sanny –mirando a Quinn- si quieres saber sus medidas quinnie todo esta aquí –levantando los papeles-

Q: no britt yo no quiero saber eso –ruborizándose- hay que seguir mirándola información de su familia mejor –Quinn siente algo rozando su pierna, un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo- pero que ``mauuu-mauuu``

B: tobby deja de molestar a Quinn –tomando al gato entre sus brazos-

Q: britt tu gato me esta mirando fijo –asustándose- dile que deje de hacerlo –alejándose mas y mas-

S: Fabray no puede ser que te de miedo un indefenso gatito –mirándola alzando una ceja y sonriendo- la gran Quinn Fabray intimidada por un gatito

Q: no jodas Santana hasta a ti te ah asustado el pequeño demonio ese –señalando al gato- así que guárdate tus comentarios ``miauuuuuuuu`` -santana y Quinn voltean a ver al gato y notan que las ve fijo, ambas chicas tragan saliva y se separan aun mas del animal-

B: tobby es suficiente –intervenía britt alzando al gato y buscando su mirada- ven te llevare a tu habitación y te quedaras ahí me entendiste ``miau`` -se alejaba con el gato- y ya te dije que dejes las drogas –se escuchaba decir a britt por el pasillo, las otras dos chicas suspiraron aliviadas y cayeron rendidas en el sofá –

S: Q

Q: que S

S: estas bien –mirándola confundida- ya sabes por lo de la misión

Q: por que ciento que escuchare esa pregunta por un largo tiempo –decía con ironía-

S: tranquila tu sabes que solo nos preocupamos por ti no tienes por que ponerte así –cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la rubia- y recuerda si algún día quieres hablar puedes contar conmigo y britt –dándole una sonrisa sincera-

Q: lo se san –suspirando cansada- todo es muy confuso entiendes –la latina asentía- cuando piensas que las cosas del pasado ya no te afectan viene alguien ah recordarte todo y no se si podre soportarlo

S: escúchame Quinn, no esta sola tiene a un equipo que te apoya y sobre todo a nosotras que somos tu familia –abrazando a la chica- y juntas atraparemos al maldito de St James

Q: y le patearemos el trasero –sonriendo divertida-

S: eso ni lo dudes –las dos chicas ríen tontamente-

B: chicas, chicas – la rubia mas alta hacia acto de presencia en la sala- chicas, Rachel será nuestra compañera de clases en McKinley –sonreía ampliamente-

Q, S: QUE!

B: no es genial tenemos una nueva amiga –dando saltitos por todo el lugar –

Q: britt espera cálmate, como es eso que será una alumna mas de McKinley

S: si amor explícate

B: es que Sue me acaba de llamar para decirme, ah y dice que nos quieres ver a las 10.00 en la sala de juegos

S: que extraño que la hobbit vaya a nuestra escuela

Q: por que dices eso san –por mí esta perfecto así podre mirar mejor esas piernas –

S: ya sabes como tiene mucho dinero, creí que iría a esas escuelas de monjas y pasaría rezando el rosario pidiéndole a Dios no ser tan fea –sonreía sarcásticamente y Quinn solo rodaba los ojos- y que ni se le ocurra estar de diva por que me encargare de hacerle una mejoría estética en su nariz de pinocho

Q: san no digas eso no puedes juzgar a nadie así ``eso defiéndele pero que demonios haces`` -la latina fruncía el seño-

S: de que mierdas hablas Q

Q: quiero decir que ``vamos di algo no te quedes así Fabray piensa`` que no creo que sea una diva como piensas, solo tiene un gran sueño y mucha pasión por conseguirlo

S: me estas jodiendo Q . Es una diva que no viste el video de su biografía –la rubia iba a hablar pero la latina le levanta la mano en señal de que espere- y dime quien demonios hace un video de su biografía si eso no es tener ego dime que lo es –alzando una ceja-

Q: san déjala en paz , ya te dije solo tiene mucha pasión por su sueño

S: note entiendo por que la defiendes así si ni la conoces a menos –entrecerrando los ojos- que te guste la hobbit jajajajaja , auch –recibiendo un golpe en el hombro – por que mierda me pegas

Q: por que dices estupideces –le contesta enojada- ella no me gusta

S: si te pones así será por algo no

Q: no jodas santana ya te dije que no me gusta –enojándose aun mas-

S. si no te gustara no te pondrías a la defensiva y no puedo creer que te gusta aunque a ti con que sea mujer te basta –poniendo cara de asco- no puedo creer que hayas besado a Melany la nerd –Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada-

Q: sabes que JODETE

S: y Santana López ah ganado –alzando las manos en señal de victoria-

Q: no lo creo solo decide ya no hacerte caso a tus peleas sin sentido –acercándose a la latina-

S: entonces Fabray quieres tener una pelea real –las dos chicas sostienen las miradas sin señal de ceder-

B: chicas ya basta – gritaba - ya déjense de juegos tontos –las dos chicas sabían que cuando britt se enojaba ardía Troya y era mejor dejar las cosas en paz-

Q, S: lo sentimos britt –con la cabeza abajo-

B: así me gusta, ahora discúlpense entre ustedes –señalando a las chicas-

Q: lo siento san –sonriéndole a la chica-

S: yo lo siento también Q –las chicas se abrazan y britt se les une –

Q: ya basta de tanta cursilería, hay que bajar ya casi son las 10

B: si vamos

Las 3 chicas bajaron hasta el sótano, entraron a un cuarto de juegos, donde podría apreciarse una mesa de billar en el centro al fondo estaba una pantalla plana gigante pegada a la pared, tres sofás individuales una nevera y consolas de video juegos

B: yo quiero hacerlo –gritaba eufórica –

S: hazlo britt britt –sonriéndole a su novia-

Las tres chicas se sentaron en los sillones individuales frente a la pantalla plana , britt levanto su reloj y apretó un botón , que desplego un sensor de huellas digitales de cada uno de los sofás las chicas colocaron un dedo y por arte de magia cada uno de los sofás descendieron con las chicas hasta llegar a una gran puerta , bajaron y caminaron hasta el frente de la gran puerta blanca , britt coloco su ojo en el identificador y las puertas se abrieron llegaron hasta una sala muy grande donde había todo tipo de armas avanzadas y autos de ultimo modelo y al fondo una enorme pantalla con una consola con muchos botones en frente ; el reloj marcaba exactamente las 9.55 pm y las chicas se desplazaron hasta una gran mesa en el centro esperando la llamada de su líder. A los pocos minutos se encendía la gran pantalla mostrando un logo y rápidamente apareció el rostro de Sue Sylvester.

Sue: hola Ángeles –decía la imponente mujer-

Q, S, B: hola Sue

Sue: espero que ya hayan analizado toda la información que les mande acerca del caso de Rachel Berry

S: el hobbit –Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada-

Sue: hobbit –frunciendo el seño-

S: así le llamamos a la misión –sonriendo-

Q: eso no es cierto santana

B: sanny no seas así con Rachel –la miraba con reproche-

Sue: me importa poco como hayan decido llamarla –mirándolas duramente- ahora lo importante, tengo una misión especial en este caso y es para una de ustedes –señalando a las chicas- la misión será que una se convertirá en la mejor amiga de la pequeña Barbra será la sombra de ella se le pegara como las moscas a la mierda –sonriendo-

Q: pero y si no queremos serlo , quien podría fingir ser su mejor amiga `` yo quisiera fingir ser su novia , amante o lo que fuera por tenerla cerca. Mierda de nuevo no olvídate de ella es tu misión recuérdalo``

S: concuerdo con Q yo no quiero ser amiga del hobbit, seria totalmente desagradable –poniendo cara de asco-

B: yo si quiero – santana y Quinn la miran incrédulas – vamos chicas no han visto las piernas que tiene –sonriendo-

S,Q: QUE

S: ni lo pienses britt , tu solo tienes que fijarte en mis piernas –cruzándose de brazos –

B: pero sanny –haciendo un puchero-

Q: san tiene razón britt tu solo mírala a ella `` por que de Berry me encargo yo ``

Sue: eso lo decidirán ustedes ya me tienen harta con tanto parloteo, chicas quería informarles acerca de un suceso ocurrido en New York , al parecer Matt Rutherford amigo de la familia Berry y único conocedor de su paradero fue encontrado muerto en su departamento por la policía y después hubo una explosión en el lugar

B: St James hizo el primer movimiento

Sue: es lo mas seguro britt , escúchenme no sabemos si el tipejo ese logro sacarle información por eso tenemos que estar alertas entendieron

Q; S; B: entendido Sue

Sue: bueno chicas recuerden que mañana comenzamos la misión y la que vaya a ser amiga imaginaria de Berry tiene que prepararse desde hoy, prácticamente será una copia de ella en cuanto a gustos se refiere así será mas fácil que la acepta me entendieron –señalando a las chicas-

Q; S; B: entendido Sue ``mierda yo no quiero hacer eso tengo que pensar en alguien mas y obvio que mi britt no será no quiero que se acerque a las piernas de Berry que están muy buenas pero las de mi novia son superiores hay Q –mirando a Quinn- al parecer tu serás amante de los musicales`` -pensaba la latina

Sue: me despido Ángeles y recuerden que así es como SUE lo dice –la pantalla del gran monitor se apaga-

S: bien –se levanta la latina y toma el ordenador – toma Q –Quinn toma el ordenador con desconfianza-

Q: por que me das esto –mirándola con el ceño fruncido- esto tiene información de Broadway y rutinas de baile – poniéndose enojada- ni lo pienses Santana

S: Q yo se que te gusta además así puedes tener tu sesión de sexo con el hobbit

Q: no me jodas déjate te tonterías , además nadie ah decidido que yo vaya hacer esta misión

B: tobby lo hizo –señalando al gato que se encontraba al centro de la mesa- ``como mierdas bajo aquí el gato`` -pensaban Quinn y santana-

S: lo siento Q pero tu serás la nueva amiga del hobbit, disfruta tu estadía en la comarca –salía corriendo de la mano con britt-

Q: chicas esperen . Mierda y ahora que hago no se si podre controlarme teniendo tan cerca a esa chica de cuerpo de infarto , vamos Quinn piensa fríamente es tu misión tu maldita misión y solo eso no puedes involucrarte de ninguna manera con ella ; tu eres La Gran Quinn Fabray , debo despejarme un poco

La chica salía de la casa con rumbo hacia a el parque a correr para despejarse un poco y pensar fríamente la situación y después tenia que volver a estudiar la mierda de musicales según santana. En una casa no muy lejos de la suya una chica escapaba sin el mayor problema , abrió el portón principal de la mansión gracias a las llaves que le había quitado a uno de sus padre y se disponía a recorrer el vecindario cuando diviso a lo lejos un hermoso parque con un kiosco en el centro la vista era hermosa podía verse un lago y el reflejo de la luz de la luna se hacia presente.

R: vaya que hermoso este lugar creo que te volverá mi lugar favorito , pero solo por las noches –suspiraba emocionada- no puedo creer que este aquí cuando mi vida cambio tanto , extraño todo de New York mi hogar, pero afuera los pensamientos de tristeza al parecer Lima Ohio me sorprendió por primera vez al darme esta encantadora vista

La chica estaba siendo hipnotizada por el ambiente misterioso de Lima y no se percato que estaba siendo vigilada , unos borrachos que se encontraban cerca vieron a la chica no muy lejos de donde ellos se estaban, y una chica que corría por el parque se percato de la presencia de la morena

R: esta noche es perfecta me da una enorme paz interior –la chica perdida en sus pensamiento comenzó a cantar bajo la luz de la luna-

_**`` And now I'm all alone again ,nowhere to turn no one to go to.  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello now the night is near  
Now I can make-believe he's here``**_

Q: pero que hermosa voz –se encontraba hipnotizada con la voz de la chica – esa voz la eh escuchado antes –piensa pero no recuerda donde-

**``Sometimes I walk alone at night ,When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and I'm happy , With the company I'm keeping ,The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head``**

Rachel estaba concentrada sintiendo solo el ambiente de la noche de Lima en ese pequeño lugar que estaba convirtiendo en propio que no se percato que tres sujetos estaban rodeándola

X: hola niña por que tan sola – Rachel se asusto y rápidamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de tres hombres - por que tan callada si hace rato estaba cantando pajarito-el tipo se acerco a ella y la toma por las manos-

R: por favor no me haga daño se lo suplico –rogaba la pequeña morena-

X: si eso es lo menos que quiero amorcito , hoy disfrutaras mucho con nosotros –se lamia los labios el sujeto , la morena empezaba a sollozar y gritar –

R: por favor que alguien me ayude –lloraba desconsoladamente-

Q, pero que mierda es eso – Quinn rápidamente salió corriendo hasta el kiosco y se encontró con los tres hombres dispuesto a violar a la chica –

X: ven linda vamos a jugar – el sujeto intentaba subirle el vestido a la chica pero, sintió una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado, el tipo callo la morena se fue hacia a una esquina del lugar y solo observo como alguien golpeaba con movimientos que a ella parecían serle de algún tipo de arte marcial . los tres sujetos estaban inconscientes, cuando su salvador según Rachel se acerco a ella la morena se aferro fuertemente a esa persona y siguió llorando-

R: gracias , gracias –decía la pequeña en los brazos cálidos que la acogían- gracias –la rubia estaba intrigada por la chica hasta que logro ver su rostro y rápido aparto la mirada ``mierda es Rachel Berry piensa rápido ella no puede verte vamos finge la voz``

Q: mm –tosía – es..tas estas bien –con un tono de voz mas ronco-

R: si ahora que tu me salvaste lo estoy muchas gracias

Q: que bien que no te hicieron nada esos bastardos , pero como ves ya les di su merecido

R. si no se que hubiera pasado si no llegas

Q: no pienses en eso lo importante es que no pasa nada y será mejor que le hable a la policía para que los encierren como las ratas que son y tu deberías llamar a tus padres para que vengan por ti –seguía abrazando a la morena sin darle la cara-

R: NO –gritaba la chica- es que me escape y realmente no quiero preocuparlos ``como mierdas se escapo creí que Sue había mandado a poner las cámaras `` -pensaba la rubia –

Q: como tu quieres –se alejaba de la chica- discúlpame un momento llamare a la policía si y después te acompaño a tu casa –la morena solo asentía- mierda Quinn como se te ocurre decirle que la acompañaras estas loca ella no puede verte mandaras todo al carajo-marcando un numero telefónico-

A: hola Quinn que quieres –se escuchaba la voz del chico -

Q: artie escúchame hay tres tipos inconscientes en el kiosco del parque que esta cerca de la casa , manda a alguien por ellos, yo no puedo hacerme cargo son unos malditos borrachos que intentaron hacerle daño a RACHEL BERRY

A: que haces con ella a estas horas , como se escapo quienes son esos tipo , tienen algo que ver con ST james o que

Q: tranquilo , cálmate no seas pesado –suspiraba la chica- al parecer las cámara y todo el equipo que colocaste en la cas Berry no funciono por que ella me dijo que se escapo de su casa

A: en serio , debemos revisar todo el equipo , le diré a britt que vaya a hacerlo mañana temprano mientras aun duermen este erros nos pudo haber salido caro , oye y dime que hacías en el parque tan tarde

Q: solo corría por el y vi el altercado y tuve que intervenir

A: tú crees que esos sujetos tengan algo que ver con los St James

Q. no seas loco artie son simples borrachos , pero encárgate que paguen eh , creo que seguirán durmiendo por un largo rato y cuando despierten se darán cuenta que les hace falta alguno dientes –la chica ríe-

A. esta bien Quinn , dime algo ella te vio por que si lo hizo estarás en problemas me entiendes , britt me informo que tu te encargaras de la misión especial y si te ah visto ya no podrás hacerlo

Q: no te preocupes no ah visto mi rostro por suerte esta un poco oscuro solo me colocare mis lentes oscuros y seguiré fingiendo mi voz

A: confiare en ti Quinn , y ahora mismo enviare un equipo para que recoja a esos infelices

Q. gracias artie y adiós

A, adiós Quinn

Quinn se coloco sus lentes oscuros, por suerte su vestimenta le ayudaba un poco a mantenerse oculta , llevaba una chamarra gris, unos pants , zapatillas negras y su cabello estaba peinado con dos colitas que caían a ambos lados , se acerco hasta la chica que miraba asustada los cuerpos de sus agresores

Q: nos podemos ir ya . una patrulla se acerca puedes ver –señalando una patrulla al otro lado del parque- y no creo que vayan a despertar ya –se encontraba mirando los ojos chocolate de la morena - ``que es esto que siento son nervios no no puede ser pero por que no puedo dejar de mirarla, que hermosa es su rostro es perfecto sus facciones son únicas mierda FABRAY tranquila``

R: si los dejaste ,muy mal –sonriéndole tímidamente a la chica- ``esta chica es muy extraña , y como sabe pelear de esa forma aunque eso se vio muy sexy –mordiéndose el labio – aun así no puedo fiarme de ella , pero hay algo que me deja sin habla que me hace confiar en ella ciegamente que te pasa RACHEL BARBRA BERRY deja de pensar esas cosas, pero por que viste así tan extraño y esos lentes no estamos de día para que los uses y a todo esto que hacia en le parque tan noche``

Q: oye te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos ya -insistía la rubia al ver que la morena estaba perdida es sus pensamiento-

R. lo siento , será mejor que nos vayamos –las chicas caminaban hacia afuera del parque- espera un momento –se detuvo –

Q: que pasa ``mierda ojala que no me pregunte nada ``

R: me acabas de salvar y ni siquiera se tu nombre ``mierda piensa rápido ya se Dianna no eso no mmmmmm`` -pensaba rápido la rubia-

Q: Charlie si me llamo Charlie ``bien Fabray eres una genio`` -la rubia se auto-felicitaba- `` que lindo Charlie creo que muero `` -pensaba la morena-

R: Charlie que –la miraba con el ceño fruncido- ``mierda de nuevo piensa rápido ya se Agron `` -pensaba de nuevo Quinn-

Q: Agron , Charlie Agron –sonreía nerviosamente-

R: es un placer conocerte –le sonreí ampliamente- `` muero pero que hermosa sonrisa`` -suspiraba Quinn- y yo soy Rachel Berry

Q: lo se –sonreía-

R: que dijiste –fruncía el seño- ``bien hecho Fabray no puedes ser mas boca floja`` -la rubia estaba nerviosa-

Q: que es un placer –sonreía nerviosamente- y dime por donde vives –se desviaba del tema-

R: una cuadra mas debajo de aquí

Q: entonces ahora que ya sabes quien soy me dejas acompañarte –sonreía-

R: seria un placer mi héroe ``pero que lindo piensa que soy su héroe`` -se ilusionaba la rubia-

Q: entonces vamos mi damisela en peligro –le extendía el brazo para que se lo tomara- ``Rachel no estés nerviosa pero es que me siento en el cielo caminando junto a ella y en esta postura tan de novios`` -divagaba la morena-

R: y dime tu vives por aquí ``eso Rachel pregúntale donde vive pensara que eres una acosadora``

Q. ah si pero ya sabes –la rubia estaba nerviosa- cerca de aquí ``mas idiota no puedes ser Fabray``

R: oh ya veo ``genial una respuesta mas clara no pudo dar ``

Q: rach ``oh por dios me llamo rach pero que linda es oficialmente me gusta Charlie Agron`` -pensaba la morena-ya llegamos al final de la cuadra por donde vives para asegurarme que llegues bien ah tu casa

R: justo ahí en esa casa al final de la calle –la morena señalaba una mansión imponente-

Q: wow eso no es una casa es una mansión y que mansión –la rubia miraba incrédula –

R; pues a mi me parece una cárcel –decía con la mirada baja, Quinn noto la tristeza de la chica-

Q: estas bien –pregunto parándose frente a ella -

R: si no te preocupes son solo cosas mías –sonriéndole- y dime tendré el placer de encontrar a mi héroe de nuevo

Q: pues tu sabes que los héroes aparecen cuando una damisela esta en peligro –sonriéndole-

R; entonces planeo estar en peligro para poder encontrarte siempre –susurrándole en su oreja- `` oh por dios que sexy `` -pensaba la rubia , la morena quedo de nuevo frente a ella , Quinn miraba los labios de Rachel estaba decidida a besarla se aceraba peligrosamente a su rostro cuando; las luces de toda la mansión Berry se encendieron como 7 hombres que parecían gorilas se acercaban a las chicas – oh no vete –decía la morena- vamos ahí vienen mis guardaespaldas

Q: pero que `` yo puedo patearles el trasero si quiero y con una mano atada, Fabray lárgate ya no será buena idea que te descubran `` -la rubia se alejo corriendo pero antes de eso-

R: adiós mi héroe espero volver a verte –gritaba la morena con una amplia sonrisa-

Q: adiós mi princesa –alzo su mano despidiéndose y salió corriendo del lugar- ``princesa pero que mierda dices oh no estas perdida Fabray no puedes tener nada con ella recuerda es TU MISION``

R: creo que me enamore –decía una feliz Rachel rodeado de todos sus guardaespaldas y viendo a lo lejos el camino por donde despareció la rubia – espero volver a verte Charlie Agron

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

La canción que canta Rachel es On My Own

Bueno aquí otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado cualquier sugerencia o queja solo díganmela yo no me enojo adiós


	3. capitulo 2 Conociendo a los Angeles

Capitulo 2

Conociendo a las Ángeles

Sue: vamos Becky enciende esas cámara

Bky: a la orden entrenadora –la pequeña encendía la cámara y comenzaba a filmar-

Sue: video diario numero 523, soy Sue Sylvester y dirijo la mejor compañía de espionaje y protección a testigos que pueda haber, poseo gente que trabaja para mi en cada rincón del mundo y en un trasbordador en el espacio

Bky: entrenadora eso se supone que es confidencial –la pequeña bajaba la cámara con la lente en dirección al suelo-

Sue: pero ya te dije que estos videos son como un diario y solo yo tengo acceso a ellos y cuando el día de mi inevitable muerte llegue, costara mucho para que los encuentre ahora vuelve a apuntarme con esa cámara –la cámara comienza a filmarla de nuevo- y muchos se pueden preguntar que demonios hago en un pueblo como Lima, Ohio pues eso no les incumbe y tal vez en un muy largo futuro lo comente –apuntando con el dedo a la cámara- tengo a mi disposición a las y los mejores agentes que pude haber encontrado todos tienen habilidades especiales que eh ido reforzando con el tiempo no puedo decir que son tan buenos como yo la Gran SUE SYLVESTER fui la mejor en mi época pateando a los malditos mafiosos en Europa y los primeros carteles en América y como olvidar ah mis queridos amigos los gánster , mi antiguo grupo de espionaje fue desapareciendo por eso les hice el favor al crear mi propia agencia y ese fue uno de los momentos en que Sue se preocupo por ustedes –señalando la cámara- y tengo que decirles que yo jamás me preocupo por nadie –frunciendo el seño y riendo sarcásticamente- creo que si me eh preocupado lo recuerdo muy bien fueron cuatro momentos de debilidad hacia la humanidad que tuve , de los cuales no me arrepiento por que gracia a ellos tengo a Becky conmigo y los otros tres me han dado a las mejores agentes que alguien pueda tener –sonreí orgullosa- si así es mis momentos de debilidad tienen nombre eh historia y la conocerán ahora…..

Encuentro con Brittany Susan Pierce; Ámsterdam, Holanda enero 1996

Me encontraba en uno de los peores sitios de la ciudad ubicado en las zonas más populares su nombre el barrio rojo, se llama así por el color de las luces que iluminan los locales donde se exhiben, las prostitutas a la vista para ofrecer sus servicios a toda clase de personas. La Zona roja, es el nombre que se le dio a este criadero de mujerzuelas, está ubicado en pleno centro de Ámsterdam, entre las calles Warmoesstraat, Zeedijk, Nieuwmarkt, Kloveniersburgwal y Damstraat, ya saben si quieren contraer algún tipo de enfermedad metiéndose con esta clase de mujeres ese es su problema yo solo les doy información de ese lugar ; pero ese sitio es lo de menos –frunciendo el seño- lo que nos interesaba a mi y mi equipo era encontrar a Basilius Pierce un maldito anciano mafioso que era el mayor proveedor de marihuana en la zona conocida como Los Coffee Shops este lugar es donde se venden pequeñas cantidades de marihuana, de muy alta calidad , todos vienen a comprar de esa porquería ya sea persona de dinero , famosos, o simples perdedores arrastrados de la calle pero aquí todos tienen algo en común la droga –golpeando su escritorio fuertemente con el puño- pero esto es común en Holanda ya que estos sitios son legales y si aun existen pueden ir haciendo sus reservaciones con destino a ciudad marihuana –entrecerrando los ojos- pero a los vendedores no se les permite tener mas de medio kilo al día y nuestro querido Basilius tenia hasta reventar, el acaparaba el lugar y poco a poco fue creando enemigos pero el como hombre poderoso que era fue matándolos a todos , eso creo un pequeño conflicto en el barrio rojo Basilius Pierce poco a poco se adueño del lugar y como siempre habían personas que estaban en su contra, y ahí es donde entramos nosotros las autoridades de Ámsterdam no podían manejar la situación , todos los días ocurría un tiroteo o aparecían personas sin vida en mitad de las aceras del barrio, la familia de Basilius fue siendo liquidada hasta que solo quedo el maldito anciano y su nieta Brittany Susan Pierce de tan solo 2 años –negando con la cabeza- Basilius estaba perdido todo se le salió de control lo único que quería era protegerla , se encontraba refugiado en el Voseen un hotelucho en la zona roja asediado por prostitutas y delincuentes, el viejo estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida , en ese instante mi equipo y yo ,entramos al lugar con el único fin de atrapar al maldito por la gran lista de crímenes –restregándose los ojos y limpiando sus anteojos- y la imagen que encontramos fue simplemente una de las peores –suspiraba – la pequeña Brittany sostenía la mano de Basilius fuertemente , aferrándose al cuerpo frio del maldito y eso señores fue la segunda vez que sentí mi corazón latiendo de pena al ver a esa dulce niña llorando junto al cuerpo de su abuelo, la tome en mis brazos y Salí del lugar…

Bky: entrenadora –interrumpía la pequeña- su teléfono esta parpadeando –señalando el aparato-

Sue: ignóralo Becky, ahorita estoy en mis momentos de inspiración –tomando el celular y guardándole en su gaveta- sigamos, los momentos de debilidad pueden ser muchos pero para mi han sido muy pocos y el tercero fue…

Encuentro con Santana López; Tijuana México 1998

Recuerdo muy bien ese día , viajamos a Tijuana para desarticular una de las primeros carteles que surgieron en México el de Los López –recostándose es su sofá- esa familia estaba completamente loco empezando por su abuela del demonio Alma López , fue una digan rival –sonriendo- ella era la controladora de las exportaciones que hacían hacia los estados unidos , la muy maldita tenia contacto en todo México, era una verdadera reina de la coca, la misión que teníamos era simple atrapar viva o muerta a Alma López , teníamos rodeada su casa cerca de la frontera , estaban acorralados como ratas , les pedimos amablemente – lanza una carcajada- que se entregaran pero Alma tenia otros planes al verse sin salida comenzó a dispararle a su familia – el rostro de Sue se tenso- así como se los estoy contando , comenzó matando a sus hijos y nietos hasta que al final solo quedaba ella Santana López una niñita de apenas 5 años , la pequeña estaba escondida atrás de una gran imagen de una Virgen , se escuchaba el sollozo de la pequeña , su propia abuela estaba apunto de dispararle cuando –golpea el escritorio- le di un tiro directo en la cabeza a la maldita –sonriendo- y si como están pensando ese día fue mi momento débil numero 3 –levantando tres dedos- tomo a la pequeña san , se aferro fuertemente a mi pecho y la saque de ese lugar de muerte , al salir se podía apreciar los cuerpos de toda su familia tirados alrededor de la casa –levantándose del sofá- y saben que bueno que Alma López mato a toda su jodida familia san no hubiera durado mucho en ese mundo de mierda –el sonido del celular la interrumpe- pero que mierda creí que había apagado ese maldito aparato

Bky: es el mío entrenadora –contestándolo- es ruedas y quiere hablarle

Sue: Becky cuélgale y apaga tu celular

Bky: como usted diga entrenadora –arrojo el celular contra la pared-

Sue: Becky que hiciste –mirando el desastre hecho-

Bky: lo apague ahora continúe entrenadora –colocando de nuevo la cámara frente a Sue-

Sue: tienes razón Jackson –sentándose de nuevo- esta historia que les contare en este momento ah sido una de las más emocionantes –sonriendo-

Encuentro con Lucy Quinn Fabray; San Petersburgo, Rusia 2001

Habían pasado cinco años desde que mi vida cambio me dedicaba exclusivamente a brindarles un apoyo a san y britt, esas niñas me alejaron de la vida de agente desde que mi hermana menor murió ellas fueron una luz en mi vida , pero en una mañana de febrero llego una carta de la agencia informándome sobre una fortaleza en Rusia , se encontraban entrenando niños huérfanos para una sociedad loca amantes de la antigua unión soviética, para ese entonces la agencia estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y mi equipo quería retirarse dejando a esos bastardos sin sus niños de oro, tome la decisión de participar y deje a britt y san en cuidado de una amiga –frunciendo el seño- la chica arcoíris como me gusta decirle –lanzando una carcajada- y así fue como aceptamos nuestra ultima misión , con todos los datos listos y direcciones nombres falsos , armas el mejor equipo de asalto , comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia San Petersburgo Rusia. Llegamos y el lugar parecía Alcatraz, las paredes todas pintadas de un color gris , la nieva helada chocaba contra los grandes muros del lugar, y en la puerta se encontraba nuestro contacto, Sergey el tipo del bigote , como le dijo Ben mi compañero , el plan estaba trazado, exactamente a las 5.30 pm atacaríamos el lugar , a esa hora es cuando mandan a dormir a los pequeños, para levantarlos a las 3.00 am a darse una ducha con agua fría –endureciendo su rostro- rutinas de esclavos que seguían los pobres, la mayoría moría en el intento de vivir en ese infierno y el causante de todo fue Leonid Ivanov , su misión era convertir a los niños en armas para tomar control de nuevo de Rusia y volver a la antigua Unión Soviética, pero nosotros se lo impedimos ese día de febrero . Los relojes se sincronizaron, los infiltrados estaban listos esperando la hora indicada , había tantos vendidos a nosotros ahí adentro que parecía tan fácil , nos dirigimos a los dormitorios que parecía cuartos de reclusión , estaban separados en dos secciones , femenino y masculino ; los encargados de cerrar las puertas estaban de nuestro lado o eso es lo que creímos ; y la hora llego comenzamos el operativo capturando a los secuaces de Leonid pero a el no le encontramos en ningún lugar , cuando lo divise en la entrada de los dormitorios de los pequeños , que se supone que a estas alturas de la misión estarían lejos de ese maldito lugar , Leonid reía y decía incoherencias mientras se acercaba a un botón

L: jajá –reía como loco- ellos me pertenecen –señalando la gran puerta atrás de el – estos niños son mis armas y prefiero matarlos antes que caigan en sus asquerosas manos –apretó el botón y dos fuertes explosiones se escucharon – VIVA LA UNION SOVIETICA –el tipo cayo al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza-

Sue: El muy maldito asesino a todos los pequeños, me acerque lo mas que pude pero el fuego era insoportable, se escuchaban lo gritos de los pequeños fue totalmente desgarrador los sonidos la imagen todo fue –hacia una pausa y endurecía aun mas su rostro- un verdadero infierno, salimos del lugar, todos estábamos realmente dolidos y con una fuerte impotencia al no poder haber hecho algo hasta que….

FLASHBACK

Sue: maldita sea –se arrodillaba en la nieve y golpeaba el suelo- pero que mierda

Ben: tranquila no pudimos hacer nada –se acercaba a consolarla, cuando vieron unas siluetas salir de un pequeño compartimiento que estaba enfrente del edificio, eran un grupo de niños saliendo de las instalaciones- Sue mira rápido ven levántate

Sue: son los niños –salió corriendo rápido a ver a los pequeños – están bien –los niños no respondían, los llevaron a todos a sus instalaciones en Rusia , cuando los niños estaban totalmente seguros pensaron que harían con ellos por que sabían que a pesar de tener esas caras inocentes habían sido entrenados como armas,

Ben: creo que tenemos que pensar que hacer con ellos

Mili: es verdad no podemos simplemente abandonarlos en un orfanato

Sue: yo tengo una gran idea –decía Sue mirando a una niña de unos 7 años rubia de ojos verdes que se aferraba a un chico quizá un año mayor de cabello castaño-

Mili: que te los llevaras a todos como a la holandesa y la mexicana –decía con sarcasmo-

Sue: eso lo sabrán después si me permiten –se levantaba y caminaba hasta la pequeña- hey rubia –la pequeña la miraba alzando una ceja-

X: que se le ofrece –respondía la niña-

Sue. Como te llamas pequeña

X: Quinn Fabray –Sue se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la chica – `` no puede ser una Fabray aun vive debo llevarme a esta pequeña `` -pensaba la rubia mayor-

Sue: te diré algo Quinn, desde este momento tu te vienes a vivir conmigo

X: no usted no se llevara a Quinn –decía el pequeño junto a ella-

Sue: déjame decirte algo mocoso, tú no decides que debo hacer

X: pues no se la llevara, primero tiene que pasar por mí

Q: yo no me voy sin el, si quiere llevarme el viene conmigo –alzando la mano del chico-

Sue: que ustedes no me ordenan entienden

Q: usted cree que no se cual es su interés en mi verdad –sonriéndole sínicamente- eh visto como le cambio el rostro cuando le mencione mi apellido –alzando una ceja-

Sue: pero que mocosa tan impertinente –sonriéndole mientras el pequeño la miraba con odio- si te quiero a ti supongo que tu vienes conmigo –mirando al chico que alzaba una ceja y sonreí triunfante-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Solo, 26 niños de 100 se salvaron ese día, un día trágico en Rusia jamás olvidare ese 14 de febrero del 2001 en San Petersburgo y ahí fue la tercera vez que mi corazón sufrió un vuelco de emociones, Quinn Fabray mi mejor agente hasta este día ah sido una niña que sufrió mucho pero su historia no es de mi incumbencia contarla, ni la de ese chico –sonríe sarcástica- otro gran agente el muy maldito, y así es como Brittany Susan Pierce, Santana López y Lucy Quinn Fabray se volvieron mis Ángeles yo las salve y ellas los salvan a ustedes –señalando la cámara – y así es como SUE lo dice

Bky: y terminamos –se apaga la cámara-

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

Gracias por los reviews, y me agrada que les guste la historia en este capitulo se ve un poco de la historia de las chicas y como llegaron con Sue, pero aun queda cabos que atar en la historia y eso lo explicare mas adelante y quien será el amigo de Quinn espero que adivinen .

Respondiendo a la duda de gbrujnld, si sabe que Charlie es chica, y la biografía de Rachel la ubico cuando tenía 15 años, por que paso un suceso que le hizo ver que tenia dos opciones pero eso se vera mas adelante.


	4. capitulo 3 Choque accidental

Capitulo 3

Choque accidental

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Lima Ohio , y una dulce morena se encontraba entusiasmada por el encuentro que vivió hace pocos horas, la pequeña diva comenzaba a hacer su rutina de todas las mañanas, bajo hasta la sala y se disponía a salir cuando fue interceptada por un de sus padres.

L: rach adonde vas tan temprano –miraba el reloj que marcaba las 5.30am-

R: papi voy a corre como siempre no veo cual sea el problema –cruzándose de brazos-

L: pero hija recuerda las reglas –señalando a cuatro hombres atrás de ellas-

R: papi solo voy al parque que esta aquí cerca, no veo la necesidad de llevarme a los gorilas –los guardaespaldas solo rodaban los ojos-

L: Rachel o sales con ellos oh no lo haces –se ponía serio-

R: -suspiraba- esta bien – y la pequeña morena salía de su lujosa mansión con los guardaespaldas vigilándola pero la diva estaba siendo vigila por dos chicas escondidas con muchos aparatos y su camioneta de seguridad

S: mierda por que el hobbit tiene que levantarse tan temprano –marcaba el camino en un plano es su tablet-

Q: San yo creo que esta loca, quien se levanta tan temprano a correr –mirándola con unos binoculares- ¨hola piernas de Rachel Berry como me gustaría conocerlas mejor¨-pensaba la rubia y rápidamente alejaba esos pensamientos- en estos momentos estuviera en mi cama durmiendo –bostezaba –

S. Q recuerda que por ser el primer día estamos aquí, solo para ver el estúpido recorrido de sus ¨rutinas¨-hacia el gesto con sus manos-

Q: lo se san –colocando los dispositivos por el camino de la diva- y britt britt donde esta

S: en casa de la hobbit, artie le pidió que fuera a arreglar lo de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión de los duendes

Q: si por que esas cámaras no servían para nada –la latina frunce el seño-

S: como sabes eso tu

Q: ¨mierda Quinn no le digas lo de ayer vamos piensa ¨ah artie me lo comento, mira san ahí viene de regreso será mejor que regresemos –señalando a la diva –

S: si vamos britt britt ya debe de estar en la casa –santana miraba a Quinn que no dejaba de ver a la diva – ya deja de estar viendo al hobbit

Q: yo no la estaba viendo y no le digas así a rach ¨mierda¨rach..Rachel se llama Rachel

S: si como tú digas y solo por que muero de hambre no sigo discutiendo contigo Q –subiéndose a la camioneta-

Q: adiós princesa –miraba a la diva que entraba a la mansión seguida de los gorilas-

S: mueve tu trasero Quinn muero de hambre –tocaba la bocina-

Q: tranquila ya voy –subía a la camioneta- hay que llegar rápido a probar los dispositivos –la latina solo asentía y abandonaron el lugar –

La pequeña Rachel entraba en su prisión suspirando y perdida en sus pensamientos ¨no pude verte Charlie creí que te vería tuve ese presentimiento si corre por las noches por que no hacerlo por las mañanas –suspiraba- pero tal vez te encuentre en la escuela –sonreía ante la esperanza de encontrar a su héroe- sus padre estaban desayunando en la cocina y Rachel fue hasta donde ellos-

H: buenos días princesa –le sonreí el hombre mas alto-

R: buenos días papi, pero no me digas así –haciendo un puchero- solo una persona puede –recordando a Charlie y sonriendo bobamente-

H: y esa sonrisa parece que estas enamorada –la miraba con intriga ya que apenas habían llegado ayer y era imposible que hubiera visto a alguien- y dime quien es la única persona que puede decirte así

R: nadie es solo que –jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos- si algún día conozco a una persona especial, quiero guardar esa palabra exclusivamente para esa persona –se ruborizaba- y será mejor que me vaya a bañar no quiero llegar tarde, ya vuelvo papis –desaparecía de la cocina-

H: que fue todo eso –miraba con el ceño fruncido a su esposo-

L: el amor –suspiraba-

H: pero no conoce a nadie aquí

L: recuerdas lo que nos dijo Bobby ayer – el hombre mas alto recordaba que uno de los guardaespaldas les menciona que Rachel estaba hablando con una persona-

H: si pero Rachel nos hubiera dicho algo, además recordando eso le pediré a Sue que nos de una explicación del por que nuestra hija pudo escapar de nuestra ¨segura¨-haciendo la seña- mansión y también le diré que investigue a la persona que estaba con nuestra hija ayer, de cuando acá nuestra hija no confía en nosotros no nos menciona ese pequeño encuentro –se cruzaba de brazos-

L: hay amor no creo que esa persona sea mala si trajo hasta aquí a rach y ella confió es por algo y déjalo así –no le daba importancia- y con lo de las cámaras , hoy mas temprano vino una niña muy simpática a arreglar el problema y se fue dejando todo perfecto –le sonreía a su esposo-

H: mas le vale mi estoy pagando una fortuna para que no funcione

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Ángeles, una latina y una rubia bajaban de la camioneta dentro del cuarto de juegos, y se disponían a probar los dispositivos colocados en el recorrido de la diva….

S: todo funciona Q –miraba a la rubia que estaba concentrada viendo las cámaras en una pequeña pantalla –

Q: si san todo perfecto hay que subir –sonriéndole a la chica- san

S: que –subiendo las escalares del sótano-

Q: a ti te toca hacer el desayuno hoy recuerdas –mirando el dispositivo GPS de la camioneta de la diva que britt coloco en la mansión-

S: no Fabray –frunciendo el seño- a mi me toca la siguiente semana no jodas –llegando a la sala -

Q: pero estoy segura que a mi no me toca y a britt tampoco ella fue la ultima así que es obvio que es tu turno –parándose frente a la latina –

S: no ya te dije que la otra semana me toca a mí –señalándose, las dos chicas estaban frente a frente, cuando es escucharon un ruido - ¨miauuu¨ -ambas miraron hacia abajo y ahí estaba el motivo del ruido Lord Tubbington vestía un traje de chef con todo y sombrero y las miraba fijo- ¨MIERDA ES EL TURNO DEL GATO¨ -dijeron al unisonó ambas chicas con las manos en la cabeza-

Las chicas estaban discutiendo camino a la cocina mientras el gato desapareció, ellas estaban consientes de la idea que se le ocurrió a britt de dejar cocinar al gato una vez al mes, al principio creyeron que se trataba de una broma…

FLASHBACK 5 meses antes….

B: chicas vengan rápido –decía una feliz britt-

S: que pasa amor-llegaba junto con Quinn –

B: tengo una gran noticia –aplauda felizmente-

Q: pues dinos britt-britt –sonreía al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga-

B: prepárense quinnie redoble de tambores –le ordenaba a su amiga hacer el sonido, Quinn golpeaba la mesa de la cocina con las manos simulando una batería- taran –levantaba a tobby por los aires, las chicas no entendían nada al ver al gato vistiendo un traje de chef a medida-

Q: que pasa britt, tu gato es diseñador ahora –reía pero al mismo tiempo recibía una mirada fulminante de la latina-

S: amor nos explicas por que esta vestido así –señalando al gato obeso-

B: chicas tobby nos prepara el desayuno una vez al mes –sonreía a ambas chicas-

Q: que eso es una locura como auch –recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la latina que se lo propino al ver la cara de su novia que quería llorar-

S: amor esa es una gran idea –abrazaba a su novia- verdad que si Q –la miraba de santana lo decía todo; cállate y sígueme el juego o te pateare el trasero-

Q: si es una gran idea así descansamos una vez al mes –llegando con las chicas –

B: lo sabia tobby es un gran chef y verán los delicias que nos prepara –sonriendo feliz y las otras dos chicas con cara de mierda y ahora que hacemos –

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día Quinn y Santana cuando llegaba ese día del mes se turnaban para salir mas temprano a comprar el desayuno , colocarlo sobre la mesa y fingir sorpresa al momento de volver a la cocina pero ese día lo olvidaron por completo-

S: genial ahora no tenemos desayuno y todo por tu culpa –señalando a Quinn-

Q: que y yo por que –mirando enoja a san- a ti también se te olvido

S: pero a mí se me olvido por una sesión ardiente de buen sexo y a ti por pensar en cierto personaje mítico de la comarca –cruzándose de brazos-

Q: yo no pensaba en Rachel –enojándose-

S: yo no menciona el nombre del hobbit –sonriéndole sínicamente-

Q: mejor cállate –frustrada por la latina- ya me tienes harta con el tema de que me siento atraída por ella ¨mierda ni loca le menciona mi encuentro con rach anoche¨

S: hay quinnie al parecer alguien necesita tener una buena sesión de sexo

Q: para tu información santana mi vida sexual es muy activa

S: si como tú digas, pero te digo algo –mirándola con una ceja alzada- tener rapiditas con las animadoras no es buen sexo es solo sacarse las ganas o mejor dicho tú le sacas las ganas por que por lo que eh escuchado no dejas que te toquen –levantando dos dedos-

Q: JODETE –mirándola muy enojada-

Las chicas al llegar a la cocina, quedaron impresionadas con lo que estivan viendo, en la mesa estaba britt disfrutando de unos pastelillos, y lo que había alrededor eran completos manjares, todo un desayuno cinco estrellas, las chicas estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par

B: chicas vengan rápido – las llamaba muy feliz- miren lo que hizo tobby hoy, no es impresionante – Q y S se miraban muy confundidas ya que hoy no pudieron comprar nada, y como demonios había aparecido todo esa comida era obvio que no habían sido ellas ni britt no comprendían era imposible que el gato pudiera hacerlo, decidieron ignorar todo y que quedara como misterio ya que morían de hambre-

En una mansión no muy lejos de la casa de nuestra Ángeles una pequeña diva se encontraba preparándose para el inicio de su vida nueva en Lima Ohio..

R: papis ustedes me llevaran a la escuela –decía disfrutando de su desayuno-

H: lo siento mucho rach pero tenemos pendientes aquí, ya sabes todo esto de la mudanza –sonriéndole a su hija-

R: entonces me iré con los gorilas –suspiraba cansada-

L: hija no les digas así –le daba una mirada de reproche – y si iras con ellos , te llevaran a la escuela y estarán al pendiente de ti

R: QUE – eso o se lo esperaba la diva una cosa es que los gorilas la acompañaran a todos lados pero en la escuela eso era el colmo – papi como se te ocurre

H: Rachel no le hables así a tu padre

R: pero están locos – parándose y cruzando los brazos –

H: Rachel siéntate y termina el desayuno –decía el hombre imponiendo autoridad-

R: papis escúchenme por favor –sentándose de nuevo- no me pueden hacer esto que dirán los demás al ver a los gorilas en mis clases

L: hija pero es por tu seguridad

R: por mi seguridad, enserio –ríe sarcásticamente- y que hay de mi vida papá, pasare con ellos todo lo que me queda de existencia, me acompañaran el día de mi boda y en mi luna de mi miel – decía sarcásticamente- no es justo solo quiero tener una vida normal –agachaba la cabeza y unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-

L: rach –se levantaba a abrazar a su hija- mírame rach –tomaba el rostro de su hija en sus manos- esta bien preciosa no te acompañaran adentro del instituto – Rachel le sonreía a su padre- pero estarán cerca, pero no mucho tendrás tu espacio si

R: si papi gracias –le daba un beso en la mejilla -

L: ahora vete o se te hará tarde te amo cariño –le daba un beso en la cabeza- despidete de tu padre

R: si papi y también te amo –corría hasta donde el otro hombre y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla- adiós papi te amo

H: adiós princesa ten mucha suerte –le sonreía y la morena desaparecía de la cocina- amor que hiciste por que no permitiste que la siguieran dentro de la escuela

L: déjala es su ultimo año además estará vigilada por los agentes de Sue –el otro hombre asentía-

R: tu puedes Rachel –subiéndose a la camioneta – y ahora es el momento de encontrar a tu héroe –suspiraba- espero encontrarte Charlie

En la casa de las Ángeles, las chicas abandonaron la casa y partieron rumbo a McKinley, una mujer baja las escaleras hasta la cocina….

X: niñas están aquí –preguntaba la mujer apareciendo en la cocina- parece que ya se fueron ¨miaaauuu¨hola tobby –carga al gato obeso- tu sabes si a mis niñas les gusto el desayuno ¨miauuuuuuu¨ eso me parce un si –dándole un guiño al gato¨

En la preparatoria McKinley una nueva alumna hacia su entrada en los pasillos llamando la atención de muchos curiosos por la nueva chica.

S: gurrrrr el hobbit ah aterrizado repito el hobbit a aterrizado cambio gurrrrrr –hablando a través de unos comunicadores en su reloj , santana estaba vigilando la llegada de Rachel cerca de la entrada principal-

B: gurrrrr entendido cambio gurrrrr – britt se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo principal-

Q: chicas por que hacen esos sonidos –frunciendo el seño, Quinn estaba al final del pasillo principal-

S: gurrrrr britt escuchaste algo por que yo no oi nada cambio gurrrrrr

Q: no me estés jodiendo, y concéntrense mejor

B: gurrrrr quinnie tienes que decir los sonidos o no te reconoceremos y procederemos a eliminarte cambio gurrrrrr – Quinn rodaba los ojos-

Q: esta bien gurrrrr chicas donde esta el objetivo cambio gurrrrr- -san y britt aparecían atrás de Quinn que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos-

S. mierda Quinn por que hablas así si estamos aquí –sorprendiéndola-

Q: pero que –se llevaba un mano al pecho- hey que hacen aquí se supone que vigilarían la llegada de Rachel

B: ahí esta mírala –Rachel estaba al principio del pasillo-

Q: que donde –hablaba nerviosa- ¨oh ahí esta que linda, me recordara cuando me vea será mejor que no, oh rayos que hare si me reconoce, concéntrate finge amnesia ¨

S: al parecer alguien se dirige al reino de los hobbit –señalando un chico que caminaba en dirección a Rachel-

Q: que –fruncía el seño- chicas preparen el plan muévanse lleguen antes que la morza ¨quien putas se cree que es ese gusano si se atreve siquiera a hablarle me encargare personalmente en castrarlo¨

B: no te pongas celosa Quinn se nota que rach es un unicornio como nosotras –Quinn la miraba confundida-

S: ven amor es hora de divertirnos y tu –señalando a Quinn – has bien tu trabajo y no te enamores del hobbit eh –dándole una risita y perdiéndose en el pasillo con britt

Q: por favor enamorarme yo Lucy Quinn Fabray –reía sarcásticamente- pero por que dudo al verte Rachel que me haces –suspiraba- es hora de empezar con el show y recuerda Quinn es tu misión

La diva se encontraba en el pasillo, buscando ayuda para llegar a la oficina del director a recibir su horario escolar cuando vio a un chico alto muy alto y con una cara de estúpido

R: por favor que no me hable –se daba la vuelta tratando de ignorar al chico-

F: hey disculpa –hablaba el chico – oye – llegaba hasta donde la diva y tocaba su hombro - ¨mierda¨pensaba la diva

R: si –le daba una sonrisa falsa-

F: eres nueva, lo digo por que no había visto a una chica tan linda

R: si soy nueva –le respondía cortante- ¨en serio esta coqueteándome, que le pasa a este idiota ahora es cuando necesito a mi héroe Charlie me pregunto si tu estarás aquí¨

F: oye –no pudo terminar por que un chico llamo su atención-

X: hey Finn la entrenadora te busca te quiere ver ya o te hará correr 50 vueltas

F: esta bien ya voy -. Lo siento pero debo irme ¨que buena aléjate y nunca mas vuelvas- nos vemos después –guiñándole un ojo- ¨ ASCO¨ pensaba la pequeña diva

El chico se alejo de nuestra diva, estaba aliviada pero aun seguía perdía.

R: le hubiera preguntando al idiota ese si conocía la dirección –suspiraba cansada- tendré que buscar a alguien y tal vez encuentre a Charlie por aquí –decía con ilusión- aunque no se muy bien como luce, recuerdo muy bien su sonrisa, y su cabello rubio tan lindo en dos colitas –estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió un empujón que la llevo directo al suelo-

S: bienvenida hobbit –santana pasaba a su lado de la mano de brittany y un pequeño sequito de porristas que se reían de ella –

R: lo que me faltaba una estúpida animadora creyéndose la reina del lugar –la diva estaba enojada por lo sucedido- esto es genial estúpido Ohio –decía frustrada aun en el piso y tomando sus cosas que estaban en el suelo-

Q: estas bien –pregunto con mucho cariño la capitana-

R: NO –respondiendo de mala manera y evitando mirar a la chica – si no te has dado cuenta estoy en el sucio piso de una escuela pública, rodeada de idiotas- ¨pero que demonios le pasa muy buena puedes estar Rachel pero a mi nadie me habla así¨-pensaba la rubia-

Q: perdón oh gran reina de Inglaterra pero solo trataba de ayudarte –decía con un tono sarcástico-

R: quien te crees que eres para hablarme así – levanto su mirada y se encontró con el rostro de la chica se quedo hipnotizada por la belleza y por unos ojos de color avellana, las chicas parecía perdidas en el tiempo, conociéndose con la mirada, disfruta del rostro de cada una sintiendo una fuerte conexión - ¨pero que hermosa y por que siento esta opresión en el pecho¨-se perdía la pequeña diva en sus pensamientos- ¨ahí esta esa rach que conocí ayer la que me cautivo con esos ojos ¨ -la rubia en igual de condiciones estaba perdida- ¨ Char…Charlie eres tu

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_


	5. capitulo 4 donde estas Charlie

Capitulo 4

Donde estas Charlie

R: Char…Charlie eres tu –acariciando la mejilla de Quinn- ¨mierda me descubrió, vamos recuerda finge amnesia¨ -la rubia trataba de pensar rápido-

Q: Charlie yo no se quien sea – mirándola confundida- ¨eso Quinn hazte la tonta¨

R: lo siento creí que, es que se parecen mucho –mirando detenidamente su rostro-

Q: mi nombre es Quinn –quitando la mano de la diva de su rostro- Fabray, Quinn Fabray –se sentía muy incomoda al tener a la diva mirándola tan fijo-

R: Rachel Berry –sonriéndole- ¨te pareces mucho a ella, y por que esta tan nerviosa¨ -la diva fruncía el seño-

Q: y dime Rachel te quedaras en el piso sucio de una escuela publica –le decía tratando de desparecer el momento incomodo que tenían-

R: oh no claro que no –Quinn le ofreció su mano que la diva acepto y cuando el contacto se dio sintieron una electricidad que corría por todo su cuerpo y otro momento de silencio se hizo presente pero la diva se encargo de romperlo-lo… lo siento por hablarte así pero , unas tontas animadoras me hicieron pasar un mal rato además de un chico estúpido que no paraba de verme e intento coquetear conmigo ¨te matara Hudson maldito¨-la rubia estaba molesta y no escuchaba a la diva que seguía hablando y hablando- que te parece

Q: que –seguía pensando en las maneras de tortura al chico bobo- perdón pero me perdí –la diva fruncía el seño-

R: te pregunte si tu me acompañarías a la oficina del director ¨pero que le pasa por que sigue estando nerviosa¨ y dime lo harás –mirándola a los ojos-

Q: eh… eh pues ¨vamos Quinn solo es un monosílaba di que si no actúes como estúpida¨

R: si no quieres no importa además veo que eres animadora –señalando el uniforme- seguro eres igual a la estúpida que me empujo hoy

Q: oye no digas cosas que no sabes ¨altanera la diva ¨ no me conoces para juzgarme –poniendo una carita triste- ¨bien Fabray hasta la tierna¨ ¨pero que tierna muero¨-pensaba la diva-

R: lo siento por pensarlo, pero si quieres que tenga una imagen distinta de todas las animadoras pretenciosas será mejor que hagas meritos- sonriéndole-

Q: será todo un placer demostrártelo ¨¨y seria un placer si me dejaras tocar tus piernas¨ ven vamos te llevara hasta la dirección –caminaba con la diva aun tomadas de la mano cosa que no paso por alto nuestra diva que al ver aun la unión se sonrojo-

R: dis…disculpa Quinn

Q: si que pasa –se paraba frente a ella sonriéndole-

R: me devolvieras mi mano –señalando la unión –

Q: si, si claro –ruborizándose –

R: gracias –sonriéndole- podemos seguir ¨bien hecho Rachel pero tu corazón pertenece a Charlie aunque esta chica me confunde mucho, no aleja esos pensamientos recuerda a tu héroe¨

Q: bien aquí es –señalando la puerta del director-

R: gracias –sonriéndole-

Q: bueno si quieres puedo esperarte para ya sabes –se ponía nerviosa- para poder mostrarte tu casillero

R: si me parce perfecto –sonriéndole- ¨pero que sonrisa mas perfecta, Fabray concéntrate¨-la rubia sacudía su cabeza alejando los pensamientos-

Q: aquí te espero adiós –levantaba su mano en señal de despida y la diva también, la puerta de la oficina se cerraba y Quinn suspiraba aliviada–

S: gurrrrr jajaja que mierda fue todo eso Q cambio gurrrrr –la latina se dejaba escuchar a través del trasmisor de Quinn

Q: santana no jodas ¨mierda lo que me faltaba¨

S: gurrrrr hey Q cambio gurrrrr

Q: que quieres –fruncía el seño-

S: gurrrrr hey Q cambio gurrrrr ¨mierda y de paso tengo que hacer el estúpido sonido para que me hable mierda¨ -Quinn pensaba -

Q: gurrrrr que santana que cambio gurrrrr

S: gurrrrr –fingiendo la voz- me devolverías mi mano cambio gurrrrr –la latina reía sin parar –

Q: sabes que –la rubia estaba enojada y no se percato que Rachel estaba atrás de ella- JODETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ –se giraba y miraba a Rachel que cruzaba los brazos y su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo

R: pues si querías eso no tenias por que ofrecerte a ayudarme SALVAJE –la señalaba-

Q: pero Rachel no te lo dije a ti –la rubia recordó la ultima palabra que le dijo la diva- ¨salvaje en serio¨ COMO ME DIJISTE

R: y sigues gritándome y te llame SAL-VA-JE –mirándola con una ceja lazada-

Q: escúchame bien –se acercaba peligrosamente a la diva – yo no soy ninguna salvaje y si no te diste cuenta trataba de pedirte disculpas, pero como tu eres una de esas personas que no buscan explicaciones y solo actúan no me dejaste terminar –se acerca aun mas a la diva, sus rostro estaba tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones –

R: pu… pues –la diva al sentir el rostro de Quinn tan cerca sintió muchas emociones que no era capaz de deducir que eran – explícame para que te entienda – Quinn se acerco mas - ¨que te pasa no lo hagas Quinn es tu misión recuérdalo , pero esos labios se ven tan exquisitos quiero tocarlos sentirlos con los míos y ese olor a vainilla , esta decidido te besare Rachel¨ -la rubia se acerco peligrosamente a punto de rozar los labios carnosos de la diva- ¨bésame Quinn¨ -la diva sentía que moriría si Quinn no se daba prisa y cuando el momento iba llegar al fin-

La puerta de la dirección se abrió asustando a ambas chicas y Quinn se separo rápidamente del espacio de la diva y un sonriente director Figgins salía de su oficina

DF: oh vaya señorita Berry al parecer encontró a alguien que pueda ayudarla a encontrar su casillero y pueda ubicarla mejor en la escuela

R: si si directo Quinn me va a…ayudar ¨en serio iba a besarme no recuerda busca a Charlie ella es tu destino pero Quinn tenerla cerca es tan provocador ¨¨ -sacudió su cabeza – verdad que me ayudaras Quinn –miraba a la rubia que estaba completamente roja –

Q: si claro ¨pero que mierda maldito figgins por que no vuelves a la india y que te aplaste un elefante¨ es un placer ayudar a Rachel director

DF: que bueno señorita Fabray tan atenta como siempre, bueno señoritas será mejor que vayan a buscar su casillero –señalando a Rachel- que ya iniciaran las clases –el director entraba de nuevo a su oficina-

Un ambiente tenso se sentía en el lugar las dos chicas estaban nerviosas Quinn por no poder terminar lo que empezó y Rachel pensando en que casi engaño a la que cree es su amor, aunque no conozca bien a Charlie

Q: vamos Rachel hay que buscar tu casillero ¨eso es Quinn finge tu sabes hacerlo¨

R: si vamos –se encontraba nerviosa por la presencia de la chica-

Q: y dime que numero tienes –mirando el cuerpo y especialmente las piernas de la diva-

R: numero –la miraba confundida-

Q: de casillero ¨pero que distraída es tal ves no se de cuenta que le veo esas magnificas piernas¨

R: es el –miraba su papel- 438 ¨ni creas que no me eh dado cuenta que estas viendo mis piernas rubia descarada¨

Q: oh que bien esta cerca del mío ¨esto fue obra de Sue ¨ ven por aquí es –llegaban hasta el casillero de la diva – y que clase tienes

R: según este papel historia en el salón 309

Q: perfecto yo tengo química y queda muy cerca te pasara dejando si –la diva asentía con la cabeza-

R: y dime Quinn ¨vamos pregúntale tal vez ella la conoce¨ tu conoces a una chica llamada Charlie Agron –la cara de la rubia era de sorpresa - ¨mierda por que me pregunta eso finge recuerda amnesia¨- pensaba Quinn-

Q: no no se quien sea Rachel por que ¨eso Quinn pregúntale ¨

R: pues veras es la única persona que me ah hecho sentir bien en este pueblo ¨de cuando tan sincera Rachel tranquilízate¨-pensaba la diva-

Q: oh ya veo ¨y yo que estoy pintada te estoy ayudando, pero que mierda estoy celosa de mi misma ¨ y esperas verla pronto

R: es lo que mas deseo –decía sonriendo-

Q: en serio –decía con una sonrisa –

R: si pero parece que no la encontrare –hacia una mueca de tristeza- ¨donde estas Charlie¨

Q: sabes una vez un amigo me dijo que si encuentras a una persona especial estas destinado a encontrarla siempre en los momentos menos inesperados ¨pero que bien te quedo eso Fabray ¨ -se felicitaba internamente-

R: que lindo Quinn, veo que también tu me has hecho sentir especial aquí –le decía con un poco de timidez a la rubia- ¨pero que linda, ja ahora quien va ganando Charlie, en serio que idiota eres Fabray si Charlie eres tu ¨ -peleaba internamente la rubia-

Q: ya sabes rach ¨me dijo rach como me lo dijo Charlie esta chica me recuerda a ella pero me dijo que no es ella a menos que me este mintiendo son muy parecido, necesito encontrar a Charlie sino me darás muchas explicaciones Quinn Fabray¨- la diva dudaba del parecido de Charlie y Quinn – y bien aquí es –señalando un salón de clases-

R: gracias por todo Quinn –le sonreía-

Q: no es nada rach y será mejor que entres mira que la señora Hariis ya esta adentro –señalando a una mujer mayor que escribía en la pizarra- bueno adiós rach –se despide con la mano-

R: adiós Quinn espero verte de nuevo –sonriéndole y despidiéndose con la mano-

Q: pues ten por seguro que me veras –sonriéndole y alejándose –

R: que linda chica –suspirando- pero mi corazón es de Charlie –entrando al salón-

Q: si Quinn Fabray no puede tener una relación con Rachel Berry. Charlie Agron si –sonriendo y entrando a su clase- pero tengo que ocultarme esto no puede saberlo nadie –

Sr. Donald: Fabray se va ah quedar parada ahí

Q: lo siento señor Donald

Sr: Donald: busque compañero de laboratorio –escribiendo en la pizarra-

Q: si ahora mismo –escuchaba a un chico decir su nombre-

X: aquí Quinn –alzando la mano-

En el salón de historia Rachel estaba siendo presentada a sus compañeros de clase , todos los chicos y chicas miraban con atención a la chica nuevo, algunos la recordaban por la forma en que llego a la escuela en una camioneta blindada y seguida de unos guardaespaldas.

Sra. Harris: alumnos ella es su nueva compañera de clases, preséntese señorita

R: buenos días compañeros mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry –les sonreía a la clase-

S: creí que esto era un salón de clases pero veo que estamos en la época medieval –Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido-

Sra. Harris: señorita López compórtese y pídale disculpas por su cometario a la señorita Berry –la retaba con la mirada-

S: esta bien –miraba a Rachel – lo siento mucho –la miraba de mala manera- por que tengas esa cara tan fea hobbit–la señora Harris no la escucho pero toda la clase si y estallaron en risas y Rachel la fulmino con la mirada-

Sra. Harris: señorita Berry pase a sentarse

R: ¨estúpida animadora quien se cree que es pero esta me la pagaras¨ -sonriendo- con mucho usted Sra. Harris-

X: chica ven por aquí –una chica afroamericana llamaba a Rachel estaba junto a un rubio de una enorme boca- hazle un poco de compañía a mi amigo –señalado atrás de ellos a un chico muy bien vestido-

R: hola puedo –señalado el lugar vacio junto al chico-

X: claro que si –sonriéndole- aunque Mercedes no había necesidad que hablaras por mi

M: solo quería ayudar –sonriéndole- y como ya sabes en historia mi pareja es Sam

S: pero no solo e historia –guiñándole un ojo- y bueno Rachel como ya habrás escuchado yo soy Sam Evans el lindo novio de esta chica de aquí-dándole un beso en la mejilla-

M: mi nombre es mercedes –sonriéndole- y el chico que le acaban de roba la lengua los ratones es Kurt –señalado al compañero de la morocha-

K: si nunca se callan como querían que hablara –hablando dramáticamente- querida como te dijo mi amiga enamorada aquí soy Kurt Hummel un placer

R: igualmente kurt –sonriéndole- ¨que agradables estos chicos al vez ellos sepan algo de Charlie¨ y dime kurt tu de casualidad o conocerás a –fue interrumpida-

Sra. Harris: señorita Berry estoy tratando de explicar una clase aquí –mirándola con el ceño fruncido- seria tan amble de callarse y usted también –señalado a kurt-

K: lo sentimos mucho

R: si señora pude continuar no tendrá otra distracción

S: suficiente con tu gran nariz para distraernos a todos enana –kurt y Rachel solo rodaron los ojos-

B: sany no seas así –reprochando a su novia-

S: amor solo juego –acariciando su mejilla- y recuerda que todo es pare del plan si

B: si pero no seas tan mala –haciendo un puchero-

S: no amor no mucho –guiñándole un ojo-

Quinn se acerco al chico que le hablaba, su segundo mejor amigo con l que a compartido muchos momentos desde que salió del infierno de Rusia

.

Q: hola Blaine –sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Bl: hola quinnie –sonriéndole – nos tenemos que colocar las batas

Q: si que fastidio –haciendo un puchero-

Bl: pero si nos vemos sexys –levantándose y guiñándole un ojo-

Q: pero si yo con cualquier cosa me veo sexy –alzando una ceja-

Bl: eso ni dudarlo –sentándose y abrazándola-

Sr Donald: señorita Fabray y señor Andersson dejen de hacer ruido en mi clase –retándolos con la mirada-

Q, Bl: lo sentimos señor –bajando la cabeza-

Sr Donald: bien chicos preparen el equipo haremos una pequeña practica –entregándole una hoja a cada equipo- y nada de desastres –mirando a Quinn y Blaine- me entendieron

Bl: cuando hemos hecho algo así –tomando la hoja- nos ofende no Quinn –la chica rubia asiente con la cabeza-

Q: solo por que hayamos tenido 10 accidentes no quiere decir que sean a propósito

Sr. Donald: señorita Fabray y sr Andersson será mejor que se callen y empiecen a trabajar o los separare entendido

Q: como usted diga –sonriéndole sínicamente-

Bl: hey quinnie como te fue con la chica –tomado los instrumentos –

Q: la chica de la misión –mirándolo confusa-

Bl: si santana me dijo que tenias un trabajo especial con ella –sonriéndole-

Q: así pero no es nada solo tengo que fingir ser su mejor amiga –colado tubos de ensayo y preparando la mezcla-

Bl: pero o intentes nada con ella –mirándola serio-

Q: como crees ¨si supieras que quisiera intentar todo con ella ¨

Bl: Quinn e conozco y cualquier mujer que se te acerca ya quieres meterla a tu cama

Q: tan perra crees que soy –mezclando el contenido de dos frascos- además hay muchas razones por las cuales no intentaría nada con ella –poniéndose seria- y la principal es que ella es mi misión –señalándose-

Bl: eso espero quinnie –sonriéndole- y con lo otro como estas –anotado las reacciones del contenido del frasco-

Q: si con lo otro te refieres a lo de St James te diré lo mismo que los demás –suspirando- soy una profesional y sabré hacer mi trabajo muy bien –enojándose-

Bl: no te creo Quinn –lo fulmina con la mirada- y no me veas así te conozco muy bien y se que este momento es el que esperabas para cumplir tú venganza –levantando una ceja- solo te diré que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que piensas hacer

Q: lo tendré –vertiendo el último contenido de la mezcla- y cuando ese momento llegue lo disfrutare mucho –sonriendo-

Bl: y le dirás a el –quitándose los lentes especiales-

Q: no lo se –poniéndose seria- pero supongo que se enterara

Bl: y sigue en la búsqueda todavía

Q: sabes bien que no descansara hasta encontrarla

Bl: aun cree que esta viva

Q: si –poniéndose triste-

Bl: y tu piensas como el

Q: -suspirando- no estoy segura que murió –mirándolo seria- pude ver como quedo atrapada en el fuego y no pude hacer nada

Bl: Quinn ya no te reproches mas –abrazándola- fue un giro cruel del destino, y ahora eres una heroína como siempre te lo dijo ella –separándose y sonriéndole-

Q: gracias Blaine no se que hubiera hecho sin ti ni las chicas –sonriéndole, de pronto en uno de los recipientes el contenido empieza a subir mucho y se produce uno pequeña explosión-

Sr Donald: FABRAY, ANDERSSON PERO QUE MIERDAS HICIERON -llegando con un extintor-

Bl: lo sentimos señor creo que se nos paso el tiempo –riéndose –

Q. si lo sentimos –riéndose aun más fuerte- pero no se preocupe de eso se trata aprender –tomando el extintor y jugando con el – ahora hay que ayudar Blaine ven vamos a limpiar –haciendo aun mas desastre-

Sr Donald: saben que lárguense de mi clase

Q: pero no quiere que le ayudemos a limpiar –sonriéndole cínicamente-

Sr Donald: no ya hicieron mucho por favor váyanse –señalando la puerta-

Bl: adiós –tomando la mano de Quinn y saliendo del salón-

Los chicos corrían por los pasillos , felices por la pequeña travesura que hicieron se detuvieron al escuchar una voz que reconocían muy bien y dentro del salon de historia una latina estaba furiosa debido a su nueva compañera de equipo…..

S: esto no puede ser –recostándose sobre su mesa- hey porcelana cambia conmigo y tu ve eco el hobbit

K: sabes que no puedo santana la señora Harris ya nos anoto no hay nada que podamos hacer

R: esto no puede estar pasándome prefiero hacer el proyecto yo sola –mirando con desprecio a la latina-

S: mira frodo –señalándola- tuno me agradas yo no te agrado pero tenemos que hacer este estúpido proyecto juntas -poniendo cara de asco-

R: eso lose muy bien –frunciendo el ceño- investiguemos por separado y nos juntamos después para organizar la información, así nos ahorramos permanecer en la presencia de la otra, y te aseguro que solo hago eso por mi valiosa nota que significa mucho tengo un promedio de exce –fue interrumpida-

S: demonios quieres cerrar esa boca –cruzándose de brazos- te entendí hobbit

B: sany –llegaba y se sentaba en las piernas de la latina- kurt tiene una idea así ustedes no se atan y pasamos la tarde juntas

S: habla porcelana

K: estaba pensando que podríamos hacer el proyecto en mi casa –fue interrumpido-

S: ni lo pienses –sonriendo – vengan a nuestra casa lo haremos ahí ¨ quinnie me divertiré contigo¨ los espero –señalando a kurt y Rachel- después del entrenamiento de las cherrios así vamos todos juntos –Quinn y Blaine se encontraban escuchando atreves de los trasmisores-

Q: pero que mierdas esta diciendo –frunciendo el ceño-

Bl: y que tiene de malo que vayan

Q: que no escuchase la compañera de san es rach

Bl: rach –la miraba confundido-

Q: quiero decir Rachel

Bl: la chica de la misión –Quinn asiente con la cabeza- san lo hará por algo no lo crees, supongo que por ti

Q: y por que por mí; a mí no me gusta

Bl: pero yo no dije eso, haber Quinn dime que te pasa con esa chica

Q: nada Blaine no empieces a fastidiar

Bl: Quinn –suspirando- te gusta esa chica

Q: pues ¨mierda ¨ creo que si

R.: pero no se si pueda debo pedirle permiso mis papas

B: háblales y nos avisas si rachie

R: esa bien pero no les prometo nada mis padres son muy estrictos

S: hobbit no seas aburrida –Rachel rodaba los ojos-

B: sany no le digas así

S.: pero britt

R: no te preocupes ya me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios de humor de ella –sonriéndole a britt-

S: como sea hobbit, porcelana nos vemos después –levantándose con britt-

K: oye por que tus padres no e darían permiso

R. digamos que me cuidan mucho hasta guardaespaldas tengo

K; tu eras la chica d esta mañana, la que llego en una camioneta blindada

R: si –sonrojándose-

K: wow quien eres Rachel Berry

R: es muy complicado kurt

K: esta bien Rachel. Pero algo me tienes que decir –dándole un guiño-

R: algún día kurt –sonriéndole- oye te quería preguntar algo

K: el que amiga

R: es que ayer conocí a una cica maravillosa –suspirando- y quería saber si tu la conocías

K: ya me agradas mas amiga

R: por que –mirándolo extraño-

K: por que ya no robaras a mis pretendientes como Mercedes que me quito a Sam –poniéndose una mano en el pecho-

M: amigo lo siento pero este chico que ves aquí es 100% heterosexual y comprobado –guiñándole un ojo-

K: como sea –rodando los ojos- y bien Rachel quien es esa chica eh

R: se llama Charlie Agron y es un encanto es mi héroe –sonriendo bobamente- y dime la conoces

K: jamás había oído de ella y ustedes –mirando a los samcedes los dos negaron con la cabeza-

R: al parecer nadie sabe de ella –poniéndose triste-

M: chica no e pongas así, tal vez vaya a ora escuela

K: pero te ayudaremos a encontrarla –dándole un guiño-

R: muchas gracias –abrazando a el chico- veo que en esta escuela todos son ambles como Quinn Fabray

K, M, S: QUE –mirando a la chica sorprendidos-

Mientras Quinn intentaba dar explicaciones a uno e sus mejores amigos Rachel miraba incrédulos a sus nuevos amigos por la reacción que tenían al mencionar a la chica amable que le hizo recodar mucho a su nuevo amor . pero a muchos kilómetros de distancia un sujeto estaba apunto de asesinar a un pobre soplón…

New York

St James: estas seguro maldito gordo –dándole un golpe en el estomago al sujeto que estaba amarrado a una silla –

Frank: si el chofer de los Berry me dijo –tosiendo sangre-

St James: gracias porky –dándole un tiro en la cabeza- ahora ya se donde están malditos , que bueno que tengo un buen amigo ahí tal vez no sea necesario que viaje hasta ese pueblo de mierda

El chico abandonaba el lugar ; una pequeña explosión consumió el apartamento en el Bronx , el chico subió a su auto y partió hasta su casa en donde encontró su protegida e la sala

St James: hey peque que haces aquí, creí que estarías en la escuela

X: si pero la señorita Corcoran se enfermo y el director nos informo que estábamos libres por hoy –sonriéndole-

St James: iré a preparar el almuerzo si –llegando hasta la chica y dándole un beso en la frente-

X: si jess yo iré a mi habitación

St James: ve preciosa yo te aviso cuando este la comida –sonriéndole-

X. si papa –burlándose de el- nos vemos –la chica desaparece por el apartamento jessi se dirige hasta la cocina y toma su celular para realizar una llamada a un viejo amigo-

Voz: jessi eres tú

St James: veo que m recuerdas muy bien

Voz: como olvidarte amigo y dime a que debo el honor de tu llamada

St James: veras al parecer una presa mía esta en tu territorio

Voz: y quieres que la case eh –sonriendo-

St James: así es amigo

Voz: dime quien es el desafortunado animal que se las vera conmigo

St James: es una chica

Voz: cada vez empieza a gustarme más

St James: y no ce si recordaras el apellido Berry

Voz: ellos están aquí –sonriendo-

St James: si, pero primero quiero que solo cases a la pequeña Rachel Berry te enviare una foto para que la reconozcas

Voz: será un placer ayudarte jessi

St James: confió en ti –picando unas verduras sobre la mesa de la cocina- pero solo atrápala y después me la envías

Voz: sigues en puerto rico

St James: no seas estúpido, estoy en New York –negando con la cabeza-

Voz: ya veo pero te preocupes amigo tendrás a esa chiquilla muy pronto

St james: espero que así sea

Voz: entonces espero es a información adiós jessi

St James: adiós –colgaba la llamada- idiota, pero tu me servirás de señuelo –sonriendo cínicamente-

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

**Muchas gracias a por sus comentarios n,n un beso para todas y espero que le haya gustado esta capitulo de nuevo gracias y adivinen quien es la chica que esa con jessie n,n**


	6. capitulo 5 El Cazador

Capitulo 5

El Cazador

En las gradas de la cancha de futbol de Mckinley, dos jóvenes discuten sus diferencias

Bl: estas loca Quinn –el chico esta enojado con su amiga por el absurdo plan que ah creado , solo por acercarse a la chica Berry-

Q: oye –frunciendo el ceño- es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera y si quiero seducir a esa chica lo hare

Bl: pero te recuerdo que no es cualquier chica –mirándola a los ojos- es nuestra misión

Q: pero tu no entiendes

Bl: que debo de entender –cruzándose de brazos- que ayer la hayas visto y le has dado un nombre falso

Q: Blaine –agachando la cabeza-

Bl: o que solo has hecho esto para acostarte con ella

Q: NO –le responde enojada- ella no es como las demás

Bl: entonces si no es como las demás por que el nombre falso

Q: por que me vio pelear con unos tipos

Bl: QUE –abriendo los ojos como platos- te descubrió Quinn

Q: no –sentándose- déjame explicarte –suspira- ayer yo la salve de unos tipos que querían abusar de ella, llegue yo y les di su merecido

Bl: por eso le diste un nombre falso –sentándose junto a ella- pero si te vio hoy pensara que eres Charlie –mirándola confundido- esto esta mal, aquí todos saben que eres Quinn

Q: no te preocupes no me reconoció pero vi duda

Bl: esto puede poner en peligro la misión Quinn, tarde o temprano ella te descubrirá y mas si tu tienes que estar pegada con ella

Q: lo se Blaine –suspirando- por eso ya no fingiré ser su mejor amiga

Bl: de que hablas

Q: en la escuela la ignorare y hare que santana cambie su lugar conmigo –mirando a la nada-

Bl: pero no será más fácil eliminar a Charlie

Q: NO –mirando al chico- esa es la única manera que tengo de estar junto a ella

Bl: vaya en serio te gusta –pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros-

Q: no lo se Blaine –poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico- solo quiero conocerla sin mascaras siendo yo misma

Bl: dirás siendo Charlie –sonriendo-

Q: si como sea por eso necesito tu ayuda

Bl: sabes que no le diré nada a nadie

Q: lo se –dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero quería pedirte otro favor

BL: el que quinnie –abrazándola-

Q: quiero un cambio para ser Charlie –sonriéndole-

Los chicos están abrazándose pero no muy lejos de eses lugar 4 chicos miran la tierna escena

K: ves Quinn no es de fiar ni a los gays puede dejar en paz –cruzándose de brazos-

R: pero no creo que tenga nada de malo abrazar a alguien ¨tranquila es solo un amigo si vamos piensa eso Rachel ¨

M: kurt no hagas dramas tu sabes que Blaine y Quinn son muy unidos casi como hermanos

Sm: mi linda novia tiene razón divo

R: entonces son solo amigos

M: si chica –sonriéndole- Quinn esta soltera

R: en serio –sonriendo-

Sm: pero es toda una Casanova

R: de que hablas –frunciendo el ceño-

K: veras Rachel no quiero desilusionarte por que se nota que la barbie te gusta

R: no solo me parece una persona interesante –ruborizándose- además por si no lo recuerdas yo solo tengo ojos para Charlie

K: si claro –rodando los ojos- mira Rachel no te metas con ella si lo haces saldrás lastimada

R; pero ya te dije que no me interesa de esa forma –alzando una ceja-

Sm: bueno esta bien te entendemos no te enojes –sonriéndole-

M: pero aun así te diremos sus secretitos –tomando a la diva del brazo- veras Quinn no tiene amigas –la diva frunce el ceño- solo ¨amiguitas¨

Sm: los únicos amigos verdaderos de Quinn son Blaine es el chico que esta en este momento con ella

K: que resulta ser mi futuro esposo –dándole un guiño y los samcedes solo ruedan los ojos-

Sm: y Mike Chang

R: solo dos chicos –frunciendo el ceño- pero parece buena persona

K: solo fue buena contigo para buscar algo más

Sm: ah y también las únicas amigas que tiene Brittany Pierce y Santana López

R: la latina desagradable y su novia

M: como sabes que britt es su novia –mirándola incrédula-

R: pues si no son novias son muy venas amigas por todas las muestras de amor que vi

Sm: buena observación Rachel –sonriéndole-

R: entonces solo tiene cuatro amigos

M: si ellos son muy populares en la escuela y todos están pendientes de sus movimientos

K: pero es muy extraño –poniendo un dedo en su mejilla-

R: el que

K: Quinn, santana y britt viven juntas al igual que Mike y Blaine

R: serán familia

K: por dios Rachel –poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- como se te ocurre si tienen apellido diferentes

R: para tu información kurt puede que sean adoptados

M: Rachel tiene razón

Sm: la vida de ellos cuatro siempre ah sido un misterio

M: si es muy raro

K: esta bien chicos ya dejemos de hablar de esto y enfoquémonos –mirando a todos- estábamos diciéndole a Rachel que Quinn Fabray es una perra que solo busca acostarse con ella como ya lo hizo con todas las chicas de la escuela

R: QUE ¨esto no puede ser verdad, muy bien Rachel casi te olvidas de tu héroe por una chica descarada que solo busca meterse a la cama contigo¨ es en serio con todas las chicas

Sm: al menos con todas la animadoras si

M: y eh escuchado rumores que con algunas profesoras también

R: esto es increíble –poniéndose furiosa- pero que nadie le piensa poner un alto

K: sinceramente no nos importa –haciendo un gesto sin importancia-

M: si chica lo bueno es que hablaste con nosotros y descubriste la verdad a tiempo

Sm: si Rachel ya no pienses en eso

R: gracias chicos –sonriéndoles- ¨rubia tonta me las pagaras por intentar ligar conmigo¨ -mirando a Quinn en las gradas de futbol-

En un apartamento en New York, el timbre suena y una mujer se apresura a abrir

X: ya va –abriendo la puerta-

St James: hola –sonriéndole-

X: vaya jessie y ese milagro que apareciste en mi humilde hogar –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

St James: vengo solo a saludar –pasando a la sala –

X: ahora ve al punto por favor –cruzándose de brazos-

St James: vaya que agresiva –sonriéndole- veras ya tengo el paradero de los Berry

X: en serio –sonriendo- eso esta muy bien y dime en donde están y cuando piensas hacer tu movimiento

St James: quiero ir despacio, lo primero que hare es mandarles una carnada y ellos están en Lima Ohio

X: y quien será tu carnada –alzando una ceja-

St James: el estúpido de Harold

X: el cazador

St James: si

X: y cuando haremos nuestro movimiento

St James; nuestro –alzando una ceja-

X: no te hagas el estúpido conmigo jessie –retándolo con la mirada- sabes muy bien que esa familia me las debe y si no fuera por mi tu no estarías aquí

St James: lo se no tienes que recordármelo, y no te preocupes mi plan ya esta trazado solo hay que esperar y prepárate que pronto nos iremos a Lima –abandona el apartamento-

X: espero con ansias ese momento –sonriendo- disfrutare tanto ver sufrir a esa pareja de estúpidos

En la oficina de Sue

S: pero que mierda significa esto –frunciendo el ceño-

Sue: ya te dije López que tu te encargaras de la misión de la mejor amiga

S: me están jodiendo –mirando a Quinn –

Q: lo siento san pero –fue interrumpida por los gritos de la latina-

S: NO JODAS YO NO SERE LA ESTUPIDA AMIGA DEL HOBBIT

B: sany no te pongas así –trata de calmar a su novia-

Q: santana ya cálmate, los planes cambiaron y le sugerí a la coach que lo mejor será que tu y britt tomen mi misión

S; escúchame bien Quinn –poniéndose frente a ella- me debes una y muy grande

Q: vaya tan rápido aceptaste ya –alzando una ceja-

B: lo hace solo por mí –sonriéndole-

Sue: ahora lárguense de mi oficina y a poner en práctica el plan

Las chicas salen de la oficina y se dijeren al estacionamiento

B: sany recuerda que tenemos que esperar a kurt y Rachel para llevarlos a casa

S: como sea –rodando los ojos- entonces tu debes ser la maldita perra aquí quinnie

Q: si san lo se y creen que los Berry acepten que su hija consentida vaya a la casa de unos desconocidos así como así

S: Sue ya les informo y ya vuelve iré a buscar a mi nueva mejor amiga –diciendolo con sarcasmo-

B: lo siento quinnie

Q; por que britt

B: por que ya no estarás cerca de tu verdadero amor –Quinn se ruboriza-

Q: que no se de que hablas

B: no trates de fingir quinnie –sonriendole- tobby me dijo que tu y ella están destinadas

Q: si lo que tu digas britt ¨genial hasta el gato opina de mi vida personal y yo no quiero nada con ella solo quiero conocerla mejor y nada mas es pura curiosidad¨

B: QUINN –asustándola a la rubia mas baja-

Q: que pasa

B: es que te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso

Q: lo siento britt que me decías

B: que ahí vienen las chicas y kurt –señalando a los tres chicos-

Q: ah ya ¨mierda no puedo verla ahora¨ adiós britt

B: no te iras con nosotras

Q: no iré con Blaine –alejándose- nos vemos britt britt

B: adiós quinnie

R: es increíble que mis papas me hayan dejado ir con ustedes

S: por que enana –kurt y Rachel ruedan los ojos- es de cariño –alzando una ceja-

R: por que me tiene muy custodiada y jamás salgo sin mis guardaespaldas o en la camioneta blindada

S: lo siento pero hoy viajaras al estilo Santana López

K: y cual es ese estilo –el chico la miraba con desconfianza-

S: pues mira bien mi auto porcelana –señalando un Dodge Challenger color negro-

K: wow y por que jamás lo había visto

S: no lose porcelana ese es tu problema por no saber apreciar un gran auto –el chico rueda los ojos-

R: esta muy lindo-sonriéndole-

S: lindo es serio enana eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre

R: lo siento por no tener un mejor adjetivo para tu automóvil, pero veras a mi me gustan mas las motocicletas, se puede decir que es por culpa a de mi papi Leroy a el le-es interrumpida por la latina-

S: ya entendí enana –alzando una ceja- y no creí que te gustaran las motocicletas –llegando hasta el coche-

B: a quien le gustan las motocicletas –pregunta muy animada britt-

S: a la enana –señalando a Rachel-

B: wow eso es increíble ya tiene otra cosa en común con quinnie

R: quinnie quien es ella –frunciendo el ceño-

K: es Quinn –mirándola a los ojos-

R: no puede ser –dando un gruñido- por favor britt no me menciones a esa descarada

S: ¨vaya esto se pone interesante¨ dime enana que te hizo Quinn –alzando una ceja-

R: intento ligar conmigo –cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos enojada-

S: nada nuevo ¨llego el momento que pagues Quinn nadie se mete con la gran Santana López´¨ ella es así que bueno que no caíste Rachel –sonriéndole-

B: sany no digas eso de quinnie

K: vaya santana si así eres siendo su amiga no imagino como será no ser tu amiga –sorprendiéndose por el comentario de la latina-

S: mira porcelana Quinn es mi hermana –haciéndole un aceña para que suban al auto- pero eso no quiere decir que apruebe que vaya acostándose con cualquier cosa que use falda –britt se sienta en el asiento del copiloto mirando con reproche a san y los otros dos chicos van el la parte de atrás-

R: que bueno que tú me aclaraste como es ella –frunciendo el ceño- así me alejo de esa descarada ¨esto me lo confirma Quinn Fabray no es para mi¨

B: sany unas camionetas nos siguen –mirando por el retrovisor dos camionetas negras-

R: son mis guardaespaldas no se preocupen –mirando por el retrovisor del auto- como sea solo ignórenlos

S: como tú digas enana –rodando los ojos-

Una patrulla pasa cerca del auto de santana pero no le prestan atención, el auto se detiene unos kilómetros adelante y preparan una perfecta desviación

X: jefe el auto esta siendo custodiado por dos camionetas blindadas supongo que esa es la seguridad de la chica Berry –hablando por teléfono-

Harold: ya saben que hacer retrasen a las camionetas y el equipo dos se encargara de hacer el desvió

X: como usted diga señor

En una casa en las afueras de la ciudad

Q: Blaine me veo ridícula

Bl: pareces Clark Kent –sonriéndole- ya sabes por lo de las dos identidades

Q: no jodas no soy superman-frunciendo el ceño- pero debo admitir que me veo bien –Quinn mantenía su cabello rubio solo que tenia unas cuantas mechas rosadas cortesía de un aerosol que le dio Blaine, su peinado era en dos colitas, sus ojos ya no eran verdes si no azules por los contacto que llevaba y utilizaba lentes –

Bl: te ves bien quinnie –mirándola de arriba hacia abajo- solo que tu ropa no me parece

Q: pero esta genial siempre quise vestirme así –un jeans ajustado de color negro, una cadena caí por su cinturón y utilizaba unas zapatillas color rojo; una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo que dejaban ver su marcado abdomen y una camisa de cuadros color rojo que parecía ser una chaqueta era toda su vestimenta- soy súper sexy –mirándose en el espejo del lugar-

Bl: y bastante creída –negando con la cabeza-

Q: admítelo Blaine si fueras heterosexual caerías rendido a mis pies –alzando una ceja-

Bl: tranquila sexy –sonriéndole- y te recuerdo que el día que perdiste tu virginidad con el los dos supieron en ese instante que eran gays

Q: a que quieres llegar con eso –cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole divertida-

Bl: que tu volviste a un hombre gay –lanzando una carcajada-

Q: oye –dándole un golpe en el hombro- solo lo hicimos por experimentar –sonriéndole – y que bueno que lo hicimos desde ese día nos volvimos unos promiscuos

Bl: si no puedo creer lo parecido que son ustedes –negando con la cabeza- y bien señorita Agron como le explicara a Sue este cambio

Q: Blaine solo lo utilizare fuera de la escuela y Sue ya sabe de Charlie

Bl: que –mirándola incrédulo- esta de acuerdo con que te involucres con la chica

Q: no por que no lo sabe –sonriéndole-

Bl: y que le dijiste para que te dejara hacer esto –señalándola-

Q: solo le sugerí que podía vigilar mejor a rach si –señalándose- veras le dije que es mejor tener un plan de respaldo y ahí es cuando Charlie entra en acción

Un coche es desviado hacia las afueras del pueblo por los oficiales de policía según ellos por un accidente automovilístico, las camionetas que venían custodiando a los jóvenes se detienen bruscamente unos coches los rodean y empieza una batalla de mercenarios y guardaespaldas el sonido de los disparos se escucha a muchos metros de ahí el Dodge Challenger es perseguido por unos 3 automóviles policiales

R: chicos deberíamos detenernos es la policía y no quiero tener problemas con ellos

K: rach tiene razón –el chico decía asustado-

S: escúchenme bien ustedes creen que sean policías enserio –mirando a través del retrovisor- lo mejor será que se agachen y no hablen mas

B: sany tiene razón tal vez ellos nos persiguen para secuestrarte –señalando a Rachel-

R: es lo mas seguro –frunciendo el ceño-

K: esta bien me perdí no entiendo de que hablan

R: mis padres son millonarios y eh sufrido muchos intentos de secuestro por eso la insistencia de mis padres por los guardaespaldas

K: vaya –el chico esta asombrado- entonces que hacemos

S: lo único que queda es huir y llamar a los verdaderos policías britt ya sabes –mirando a su novia –

B: si sany – la chica toma su teléfono y manda un msj pero no a la policía-

La batalla entre los guardaespaldas esta llegando a su fin, Bobby baja de la camioneta y mira todos los cadáveres de los tipos que los atacaron, rápidamente llama a un segundo equipo para que ubiquen a la señorita Berry mientras hacia la llamada se acercan dos autos el primero pasa cerca y acelera el segundo se estaciona junto a ellos y explota Bobby vuela por los aires y la camioneta sale disparada quedando boca abajo , la otra camioneta del equipo de Bobby no recibe ningún daño y los muchachos se apresura a bajar a auxiliar a sus amigo

Harold: que estúpidos si ellos fueran mi seguridad hace tiempo estuviera muerto –alejándose en le primer auto- y bien Frank infórmame y a los condujeron hasta el bosque de lima

Frank: señor en eso estamos los chiquillos ya caerán las trampas están puestas en la carretera y solo es cuestión de tiempo

Harold: me informas cuando mi presa llegue al punto yo ya prepare mi arma –acariciando un arco en su regazo- es el momento de que el cazador juegue –sonriendo maliciosamente-

FLASHBACK

Enero del 86 Norte de Estados Unidos

El campamento de una clase de secundaria daba inicio los chicos corrían felices por la reserva del bosque,

Harold: bienvenidos animalitos –mirando a los chicos a través de unos binoculares- veamos cuantos trofeos me llevo a casa hoy –sonriendo –

Los pequeños salían en una expedición con sus lideres de grupo, iban en grupos de 5 niños y un adulto, seguían las señales trazadas por los guías de la excursión; el ultimo grupo se estaba quedando atrás gracias a un pequeño que no podía continuar mas , decidieron descansar en una zona de camping , el líder del grupo dejo a a los pequeños por un momento para informarles a los demás que se quedarían en ese lugar el líder se alejo uno 50metros de ellos

Harold: el líder siempre cae primero

El chico recibe una flecha directo en la cabeza, matándolo al instante, los pequeños ven el cuerpo del chico caer y comienzan a gritar suplicando ayuda y lo mejor que puede hacer es correr para tratar de alcanzar a los demás grupos; los pequeños corren desesperados pero eso le encanta al cazador ver correr a su presa tratando de escapar de su muerte evidente

Harold: así mocosos corran de mi –comienza a lanzar flecha y uno a uno los pequeños caen por el camino-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Quinn y Blaine ese despiden la rubia camina hasta su motocicleta una Ducati Sport cuando recibe un msj de texto

_**De Britt-Britt: Quinn te necesitamos estamos siendo perseguidos en el camino hacía el bosque de lima búscanos estamos en el auto de sany apresúrate**_

Q: mierda –se sube y arranca con todo-

S: mierda ¨vamos artie donde están los refuerzos y mas te vale Quinn que aparezcas ¨

B: sany mira –señalando al frente hay dos autos negándoles el paso

R: no podemos pasar por ahí ni siquiera podemos regresar nos tienen

K: oh no puede ser –el chico comienza a desesperarse-

R: será mejor que me entregue

S,B : QUE –mirándola atreves del retrovisor-

R: no quiero ponerlos en peligro por mi culpa –suspirando- ellos me quieren a mí

S: estas loca enana si piensas que te dejaremos a tu suerte

R: detén el auto o nos vamos a estrellar –gritándole a la latina-

S: tú no me dices que hacer enana –frunciendo el ceño-

K: oh no vamos a morir –el chico se desmaya-

B: sany kurt murió –señalado al chico-

S: genial lo que faltaba –rodando los ojos-

Una Ducati se acerca a el auto de las chicas, sany britt rápidamente reconocen la moto color negra saben que muy pronto comenzaran la batalla, pero tienen un gran problema Rachel Berry

R: quien es –señalado la moto- ¨puede que sea Charlie ah venido a salvarme ¨

La motocicleta se acerca y la conductora les da la señal que la fiesta esta por empezar

S: britt amor toma el volante –dice la latina las chicas hacen el cambio y santana gira y ve a Rachel- mira enana este momento lo disfrutare y mucho

R: de que hablas santana –la mira con el ceño fruncido-

S: hobbit buenas noches –la latina le da un golpe a Rachel que la manda a dormir –

B: sany no tenías que ser tan agresiva

S: lo siento britt –sonriendo- ahora si a patear traseros

Continuara…..

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

**Gracias por sus comentarios y aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos n.n**


	7. capitulo 6 cazando al cazador

Capítulo 6

Cazando al cazador

S: hobbit buenas noches –la latina le da un golpe a Rachel que la manda a dormir –

B: sany no tenías que ser tan agresiva

S: lo siento britt –sonriendo- ahora si a patear traseros

El auto de las chicas se acerca peligrosamente a la barricada impuesta por mercenarios; los sujetos estaban esperando el momento de la colisión y no tenían intenciones de ceder, en ese momento la ducati está aún más cerca de los sujetos que al ver la proximidad de la motocicleta, sacan sus armas apuntándola

Noé: hay que derribarla nos puede joder todo – el sujeto en la otra camioneta asintió con la cabeza- prepárate – los sujetos comienzan a disparar a la motocicleta-

Q: mierda – Quinn esquivaba las balas hábilmente y logro levantarse un poco saco su arma y su gran habilidad con ella le dio un tiro al primer sujeto justo en la frente- debo regresar – gira y le da la espalda a ambas camionetas pasa rebasando el auto de santana-

S: Quinn quieres ayuda –la latina asoma la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana del auto junto con su arma –

Q: san pon a Rachel en un lugar seguro – se pone junto al auto de santana-

S: no jodas Quinn por si no has notado nos tienen rodeadas – señalando las camionetas de enfrente y los tres autos de atrás- tenemos que continuar

B: chicas hay que salirnos de la carretera

S: no creo que sea una buena idea –mirando a su novia -

Q: que pasa san – la latina señala sus comunicadores para poder hablar mejor-

B: Quinn hay que salirnos de la carretera e ir al bosque ahí podemos agruparnos y pensar un plan hasta que lleguen los refuerzos

Q: pero britt el bosque no es muy seguro recuerda que es territorio del cazador

B: pero hace tiempo no sabemos del recuerdas

S: después de lo que le hicimos no creo que siga haciendo de las suyas

Q: está bien chicas además casi los tenemos en los talones – señalando los autos de atrás-

B: cúbrenos Quinn

Q: lo que tú digas britt – la motocicleta se detiene a esperar a los tres autos, la rubia atrapa una metralleta que le tira la latina y comienza a repartir balas por el camino, rápidamente britt sale del camino y se adentra en el terreno del bosque de lima-

Los tres autos aceleran al ver la maniobra de las chicas están preparados para envestir la motocicleta, Quinn arranca y se adentra en el bosque siguiendo las huellas dejadas por el auto de la latina

Frank: señor –hablando con su superior-

Harold: que paso ya tienen a la pequeña

Frank: no se han escapado hacia el bosque

Harold: en serio en el bosque –sonríe- perfecto dejen de seguirlas

Frank: pero señor

Harold: ahora están en mi territorio y yo sé cómo manejarme ahí

Frank: como usted diga

Harold: ya no los necesitare por el momento se pueden ir al demonio

Frank: como usted diga, una última cosa señor

Harold: dime que pasa

Frank: las ángeles al parecer están involucradas

Harold; que esas malditas – frunciendo el ceño-

Frank: vimos una motocicleta con el logo de las ángeles señor

Harold: gracias por la información y adiós –colgó la llamada- perfecto es el momento de tomar mi venganza –acariciándose una cicatriz en su rostro –

FLASHBACK

H: por favor no me hagas esto –suplicando-

Q: lo siento maldito pero tú no les dejaste opción a ellos –señalando los cuerpos alrededor de la cabaña-

S: Quinn déjalo hay que salir de aquí

Q: no san espera solo le dejare un regalo – Harold se encontraba atado a un árbol afuera de su cabaña- maldito te iras a refundir a la cárcel pero primero te dejare esto si – sacando un cuchillo –

B: sany vámonos –tomando la mano de la latina-

S: si será mejor que nos vayamos –mirando a Quinn – no tardes

Q: no san –sonriendo fríamente- y ahora tu –acercándose a Harold- sentirás un poco de dolor – alzando una ceja-

Gritos de dolor se escucharon en el bosque de lima esa tarde de mayo, Quinn disfruto el momento en el que su frio cuchillo rebano el rostro de Harold marcándolo de por vida, una cicatriz que se extendía desde su ojo derecho hasta llegar a su barbilla fue la marca que dejo la rubia, sonrió satisfecha al ver su obra de arte

Q: quedo perfecta. Sonriéndole- a ver si algún día puedo marcarte el otro lado –dándole una palmada en el lado izquierdo del rostro- debo irme pero me encanto jugar contigo –levantándose y dejando a Harold desangrándose y retorciéndose de dolor-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

S: busca una manera de salir de aquí britt

B: solo tenemos que llegar por el arroyo y desde ahí podemos ver la carretera al otro lado

S: esperemos que esos dos sigan dormidos –mirando por el retrovisor a Rachel y kurt que seguían inconsciente- si despiertan los golpearé –sonriendo-

B: sany no –mirándola con reproche- para eso tenemos esto – tomado unos frascos-

S: britt –haciendo un puchero-

B: hay que comunicarnos con Quinn y Mike

S: si amor

En la carretera los autos se reagrupan para recibir las nuevas órdenes

Frank: está bien chicos el jefe nos pidió que nos retiráramos todos entienden- mirando a todos los autos-

Noé: hay que largarnos de aquí

Frank: vamos suben a sus autos y a la mierda

X: no lo creo señor

Frank: como dices chinito

X: lo siento pero esto se acaba aquí – el asiático saco su arma y pega un tiro directo en la cabeza de Frank, del bosque salen un grupo de individuos rodeando los tres autos policiales y las dos camionetas- si no quieren terminar como el –señalando el cuerpo del hombre- es mejor que se entreguen sin protestar-

S: Mike – se escuchaba hablar a la latina por el comunicador del chico-

M: que paso donde están

S: estamos en el bosque nos dirigimos a la salida que está por el arroyo

M: ok santana mandare un equipo para que las apoyo

S: y por qué carajos no mandan un maldito equipo al bosque

M: porque ya está por anochecer y no es seguro que los agentes están por ahí

S: y nosotras si

M; no empieces san

S: como sea –rodando los ojos- adiós

M: chicos llévense a estos –señalando a los 12 hombres que estaban atados y sus rostros cubiertos por bolsas blancas- y un equipo se ira conmigo hasta la entrada norte del bosque

El grupo asintió con la cabeza y llegaron unas camionetas donde los 12 sujetos fueron entrando a empujones, por el equipo de Sue, el cuerpo de Frank fue retirado de la escena, los caminos alrededor del bosque están cerrados por agentes especiales camuflados como oficiales de policía, mientras tanto en el bosque de lima las chicas están cerca de su camino cuando unas flechas caen e impactan directamente en las llantas del vehículo

B: que fue eso –deteniendo el auto bruscamente- sany creo que volvió –mirando por el retrovisor una flecha incrustada en la llanta del auto-

S: tomas tu arma y hay que salir del auto

B: no es buena idea salir recuerda que a él le gusta cazar está esperando que salgamos para comenzar su juego

S: demonios pero si nos quedamos somos un blanco fácil

B: solo tenemos que localizarlo –britt enciende las luces del auto para iluminar el camino- tengo un plan

S: pues e s el momento que lo menciones amor

B: el busca a Rachel cierto –santana asiente con la cabeza-entonces tenemos que darle a Rachel

S: de que hablas britt

B: el cree que somos estudiantes normales entonces solo tenemos que hacerle creer que estamos asustadas y hablamos con el

Q: tiene razón

B: te parece Quinn

S: donde mierdas estas

Q; muy cerca de ustedes solo tengo que localizar a Harold

S: y tu como sabes que es el

Q: es solo un presentimiento san – mirando una sombra escondiéndose muy cerca- cambio de planes chicas – sonriendo- escúchenme bien

FLASHBACK

Enero del 86 Norte de Estados Unidos

H: hola mis niños –agrupando los cuerpos de los pequeños cadáveres- me gusto jugar con ustedes y mucho

X: detente ahí maldito bastardo – Harold siente un arma apuntándole directo en la cabeza-

Harold: porque no llegamos a un acuerdo

X: si ese acuerdo es que te meta un tiro me parece bien basura

Harold: no claro que no pero puedo darte mucho dinero

X: no me interesa tu maldito dinero

Harold: dime cuál es tu precio

X: la gran Sue Silvestre no tiene precio –le da un golpe con la parte trasera de arma y lo deja inconsciente-

Ese día Harold Dan fue detenido por la compañía de agentes secretos llamada HOME, muchas personas pidieron la pena de muerte para el maldito pero solo pudieron conformarse con la cadena perpetua impuesta por un juez corrupto, fue encarcelado en un recinto de máxima seguridad el día de su traslado , la camioneta en el que iba custodiado por agentes policiales sufrió contra un camión y ocurrió una explosión , 6 cuerpo carbonizados irreconocibles fueron encontrados en la escena y ahí fue donde presuntamente Harold Dan El cazador murió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Q: hoy te marcare de nuevo –sonriendo fríamente –

S: es hora britt

B: si sany –le da un tierno beso a su novia-

S: POR FAVOR NO NOS HAGA DAÑO –gritando para que pueda escuchar-

B: SI QUIERE PODEMOS DARLE TODO EL DINERO QUE QUIERA NUESTROS PADRES LO HARAN –sollozando-

Harold: lo siento señoritas pero tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el momento y sitio equivocado – saliendo de su escondite y apuntando a las chicas con su arma- ahora bajen del auto y comenzaremos el juego

S: oculta tu rostro britt si nos ve se jode todo

B: si sany

S: NO SALDREMOS HASTA QUE SEPAMOS QUE TODO ESTA BIEN

Harold: ustedes no deciden que hacer entendió

B: QUE QUIERE DE NOSOTRAS

Harold: está bien les ayudare un poco –sonriendo malévolamente- entréguenme a Rachel Berry

S: PARA QUE LA QUIERES

Harold: ustedes solo entréguenla y les prometo que no les haré daño

B: eso no lo creo

S: es el momento –britt asiente-

B: VAMOS SAL RACHEL

S: NO POR FAVOR NO ME ENTREGUEN –fingiendo la voz-

B: SAL DE UN AMALDITA VEZ –abren la puerta y santana rueda lleva puesta la ropa de Rachel y su cabello suelto, cae boca abajo –

Harold: muy bien niñas me gusta que me hagan caso –acercándose al auto de las chicas- ahora –apuntando a san con su arma- levántate despacio y sígueme

B: Quinn llego el momento –tomando su arma-

S: por favor no me haga nada –levantándose despacio-

Harold: vamos despacio mocosa –el sujeto siente un golpe sobre su cabeza que lo hace arrodillarse del dolor, san aprovecha para sacar su arma y apuntarle directo a la cabeza-

Q: no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan estúpido querido Harold –le da una patada en el estomago-

Harold: malditas –se toma el estomago con señal de dolor-

Q: idiota –sonriéndole- ahora vamos a jugar

S: Quinn no empieces –la latina levanto la mirada hacia la rubia y queda sorprendida al verla- PERO QUE MIERDAS TE PASO

Q: san te explico luego si –rodando los ojos- hay que encargarnos te esta basura –golpeando de nuevo a Harold-

S: eso espero –burlándose de ella- no puede ser –riendo estrepitosamente- britt ven rápido mira a la chica algodón de azúcar –señalando a Quinn –

Q: no jodas –gritándole- y tu por que llevas la ropa de Rachel

S: fue idea de britt –rodando los ojos-

Q: te ve tan ridícula –riéndose de la latina-

Harold: cállense de una puta vez y mátenme

S, Q: TU NO HABLES MALDITO –golpeando al mismo tiempo-

B: chicas –llegando con ellas- rach y kurt despertaron pero los volví a dormir –viendo a Quinn – wow quinnie te vez genial –abrazándola –

Q: gracias britt-britt –sonriéndole- ves san me veo genial

S: como sea –rodando los ojos- y cómo es eso que despertaron vieron algo

B: no lo creo san –tocando el cabello de Quinn – me encanta –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

S: aléjate Fabray –apartando a britt de Quinn –

Q: chicas ustedes váyanse con ellos –señalando el auto- y yo me encargo de el –sonriendo-

B: no Quinn –poniéndose seria- será mejor que nos lo llevemos nosotras

Q: que dices britt –alzando una ceja- vamos solo quiero dejare un regalo y tu sabes muy bien que nada hará que piense lo contrario

B: como tu digas Quinn

S: britt ven vámonos además quiero quitarme esta ropa

Q: ahora que lo pienso –dirigiéndose hacia el auto – wow –mirando a Rachel en ropa interior- "oh por dios es tan hermosa –tocando su mejilla- y que increíble cuerpo demonios por que nos tuvimos que conocer bajo estas circunstancias"

R: Charlie eres tú –abriendo los ojos y viendo a la chica muy cerca de su rostro – Charlie –salta a los brazos de la chica-

Q: tranquila rach todo está bien –correspondiéndole el abrazo y sobando su cabeza-

R: que…que paso –comenzando a llorar- dime por favor

Q: te desmayaste pero descuidad todo está bien confía en mi si –levantando su barbilla para que la mire a los ojos- "esta se siente tan bien, pero que ojos más hermosos "–sonriendo bobamente-

R: te extrañe e mucho –abrazándola muy fuerte- no sabes cuan –no pudo continuar porque al fin se percato de un detalle muy importante- ESTOY DESNUDA –gritando y empujando a Quinn fuera del auto en ese momento la rubia roma el paño que utilizo britt y le tapo la cara y lentamente Rachel cae profundamente dormida-

S: mierda Quinn –sorprendiendo a la rubia-

Q: que pasa santana –colocando a Rachel junto a kurt-

S: nada quinnie –sintiéndole- pero al parecer al hobbit le gustas o mejor dicho –alzando una ceja- le gusta Charlie

Q: te explico luego –suspirando- mejor cámbiate de ropa y no toques a rach yo –señalándose- lo hare

S: te calentó ver a la enana eh –sonriéndole- hay quinnie

Q: ya cállate mejor iré con britt y que ella cambie a rach –fulminándola con la mirada-

B: chicas ya ate a Harold –señalando un árbol- Quinn –mirándola a los ojos- no lo hagas de nuevo

Q: lo siento britt esta vez no puedo complacerte –dirigiéndose hacia el árbol- y será mejor que se vayan, el auto se ce bien –volteándose hacia ellas- no creo que tengas problemas para llegar hasta la carretera

S: no te tardes –mirándola seria – oh nos divertiremos con la enana

Q: no me importa –dándose la vuelta y siguiendo se camino-

B: sany vámonos ya por favor –tomando la mano de su novia-

S: si vámonos, esto parece un deja-vu –suspirando y subiendo al asiento del copiloto-

B: porque o hace sany –arrancado el auto-

S: amor ya no pienses en eso sabes cómo es –apretando la mano de la rubia-

Q: hola Harold –agachándose enfrente de el-

Harold: maldita –mirándola a los ojos- que ya vas a matarme

Q: suerte tuvieras –riéndose de él- recuerdas nuestro último encuentro –tocando la cicatriz de su rostro-

Harold: eres una loca –abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver el cuchillo que lo marco la primera vez-

Q: eso te pasa por escaparte –comenzando corta su rostro por el lado izquierdo- por ser un bastardo –los gritos de dolor de Harold hacían acto de presencia- y por meterte con Rachel Berry –terminando de hacer su trabajo – wow me quedo perfecta

Harold: eres una maldita –retorciéndose de dolor- pero veras que tendrás tu merecido

Q: lo que tu digas amigo –levantándose- artie –llamando por su comunicador-

A: todo bien Quinn

Q: te daré las coordenadas para que vengas por la basura

A: está bien mandare un quipo ahora mismo

Q: apresúrate ya perdí mucho tiempo hoy con estupideces

Mientras tanto en la mansión Berry

Hiram: esperamos tenerte pronto por aquí –hablando por teléfono-

X: espero con ansias el momento en el que al fin pueda verla

Hiram: si rach ah esperado este momento mucho tiempo

X: Hiram de nuevo gracias por permitirme formar parte de su vida

Hiram: es todo un placer Shelby

Shelby: solo quiero poder verla

Hiram: y no te preocupes por nada Shelby, nosotros te recibiremos en nuestra casa

Shelby: muy tentadora su oferta pero prefiero tener mi lugar propio

Hiram: como tú quieras querida

Shelby: y por favor no le digan nada hasta que esté ahí

Hiram: será nuestro secreto

Shelby: fue un placer Hiram y salúdame a leroy nos vemos muy pronto

Hiram: adiós Shelby –terminando la llamada-

Leroy: amor que crees que piensa nuestra hija

Hiram: ella siempre quiso conocerla, esperemos que Shelby no le haga daño

Leroy: pero rach estará tan feliz porque al fin conocerá a su madre –abrazando a su esposo-

La tranquilidad de la mansión de los Berry es interrumpida por el grupo de guardaespaldas de Rachel, Wells el segundo l mando después de Bobby es el encargado de darle la informacion a la pareja de esposos

W: señores –llegando al despacho – tengo que informarles algo muy importante

Hiram: ya lo sabemos todo –mirándolo con el ceno fruncido- Sue nos informo y no te preocupes rach está bien esta con las agentes especiales –sonriéndole-

W: y capturaron a los malditos

Leroy: si y será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo –dándole una palmada en la espalda- y no te preocupes por Bobby todo está bien con el

W: como usted diga señor Berry

En la agencia de Sue, Harold es interrogado por Blaine, pero no lograron sacarle informacion ya que debido a los golpes sufridos se desmayo y está siendo atendido por la cicatriz de su rostro

Bl: tenemos que esperar a que despierte para seguir con el interrogatorio –sentándose junto a su amiga-

Q: pero si es tan obvio que lo contrato St James –tomando de una botella-

Bl: eso todos los sabemos Quinn –rodando los ojos- pero tiene que saber su ubicación o una pista que nos dé con su paradero

Q: como sea –sonriendo fríamente- solo espero verlo de nuevo para burlarme de su nueva cicatriz

Bl: -suspirando- Quinn no entiendo porque lo haces

Q: diversión –se encoje de hombros- y no empieces tu también –levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Harold- todos saben cómo soy –alzando las manos-

En la entrada principal de los Berry, una latina discute con dos chicos y una rubia mira divertida la situación

R: santana dime porque llevo puesto esto –señalando el uniforme de la latina-

S: mira enana lo que paso es que tú ensuciaste tu estúpida ropa y bueno britt sugiero que te pusieras eso –rodando los ojos-

R: y puedes explicarme como llegamos aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que íbamos en tu auto escapando de la policía

B: rach no te preocupes ustedes –señalando a Rachel y kurt- se desmayaron y la policía logro alcanzarnos pero solo nos detuvieron porque le auto de sany tenía quebrado una luz trasera –encogiéndose de hombros-

K: no entiendo nada –mirando a ambas porristas- expliquen bien que paso realmente

S: escuchen bien "bendito sea el contenido del frasquito de britt que hace que olviden la ultima hora vivida" nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa y britt se compro un granizado recuerdan

R, K: NO

B: chicos no importa –sonriéndole a ambos- todos estamos bien

S: si y ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos

B: si vámonos adiós rach –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

R: adiós britt –sonriéndole-

S: enana –mirando a rach –

R: Satan –sonriendole-

S: toma –dándole su ropa con una enorme mancha roja – y ni te moleste en devolverme eso –señalando el uniforme-

R: no te preocupes me encargare de quemarlo personalmente –alzando una ceja-

S: esa es la actitud –chocando los cinco con la morena- y vámonos porcelanas

K: adiós rach –dándole un beso en la mejilla – y linda casa eh –guiñándole un ojo- nos vamos en la escuela

R: cuídate kurt y ni crean que esto termino aquí –señalando a las brittana- me deben muchas explicaciones

K: nos deben –entrando al auto de la latina-

S: ya hablaremos mañana –abandonando l mansión Berry-

R: ni crean que no recuerdo momento con Charlie me deben muchas explicaciones –recordando a la chica- papis ya vine –entrando en la mansión-

En una habitación en la agencia de Sue, un sujeto le deja comida a Harold

X: toma –entregándole una botella con agua y su comida-

Harold: déjenme en paz –arrojando la comida al suelo-

X: como quieras –cerrando la habitación y saliendo sonriente de ella –

Harold: maldita sea –tocándose el rostro- maldita seas Fabray –tomando la botella – espero con ansias el día que pueda vengarme de ti –tomando del contenido-

Q: ya despertó –viendo al sujeto encargado de la comida-

X: si agente Fabray

Q: gracias –siguiendo el amino hasta la habitación de Harold- hey ya estas mejor amigo –abriendo la puerta – pero que demonios….

**_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_**


	8. Chapter 7 Explicaciones planes

Capitulo 7

Explicaciones, planes y encuentros

Q: ya despertó –viendo al sujeto encargado de la comida-

X: si agente Fabray

Q: gracias –siguiendo el amino hasta la habitación de Harold- hey ya estas mejor amigo –abriendo la puerta – pero qué demonios –el cuerpo de Harold estaba inmóvil dentro de la habitación –

Bl: que ocurre Quinn –entrando al lugar – mierda –acercándose al cuerpo y tomándole el pulso- está muerto –mirando a Quinn

Q: pero como paso esto –mirando con el ceno fruncido-

Bl: no lo sé –levantándose – hay que llamar al equipo de forenses para que examinen el cuerpo

Q: no puede ser –llevándose las manos al rostro – ese maldito nos iba a servir para obtener informacion de St James

Bl: cálmate no te pongas así –tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la habitación- mejor vete a descansar Quinn

Q: si necesito despejarme un poco –mirando al chico- cualquier cosa me informas

Bl: sabes que si quinnie –sonriendole-

Q: nos vemos –alejándose del chico- mierda qué demonios pasa –caminando hasta su moto- esto se está complicando –colocándose su casco- debo volver a casa –arrancando – pero primero necesito ver a mi princesa –sonriendo-

New York

St James: hermanita –entrando a la habitación de la pequeña-

X: que pasa jess –bajando su libro-

St James: hare un viaje dentro de muy poco –sentándose en la cama-

X: de nuevo –haciendo un puchero-

St James: será el último lo prometo –abrazando a la chica-

X: como tu digas –resignándose- pero me lo prometes

St James: si te lo prometo –sonriéndole- y ven vamos a preparar la cena

X: si vamos –saliendo de su habitación-

St James: -su celular suena- creo que ya te enteraste –tomando la llamada- Shelby

Shelby: si –suspirando- pero me encargue de que eliminaran al maldito

St James: vaya como bien dice las mujeres más hermosas son las más peligrosas

Shelby: por favor jessi no me vengas con tu poesía barata

St James: tranquila hermosa dama –cerrando la puerta de la habitación- y porque me llamaste no creó qué solo para decirme que eliminaste a Harold

Shelby: eso ni siquiera es fundamental –rodando los ojos- veras te informo que ya comenzó la primera fase muy pronto parto a Lima -sonriendo- ya sabes por qué extraño mucho a mi pequeña niña

St James: y los estúpidos te creyeron

Shelby: ya sabes lo gran actriz que soy

X: jess apresúrate –se escuchaba los gritos de la chica-

St James: hablamos después debo irme y suerte señorita Corcoran

Shelby: no la necesitare imbécil –la llamada terminaba-

En Lima

R: es en serio –sonriendo-

Leroy: si mi amor tu madre vendrá a conocerte

R: que bien al fin podre conocer a la gran Shelby Corcoran

Hiram: pero mi amor ten cuidado

R: papi si ella decidió buscarme no creo que tenga planeado algo malo o si

Leroy: rach tiene razón Hiram no seas pesado

Hiram: solo soy realista –cruzándose de brazos- y rach por que usa eso –señalando el uniforme-

R: es un alarga historia "que aun no se" iré a mi habitación –escapando del interrogatorio- bajare para la cena los amo –subiendo a su cuarto-

Hiram: qué bueno que lo tomo muy bien

Leroy: ella es muy fuerte amor

Hiram: si como yo

Leroy: aunque no tenga mis genes es más parecida a mí –dándole un golpe en el hombro a su esposo-

R: pero que día –entrando a su habitación-

Q: hasta que apareciste princesa –mirando a rach – wow y ese uniforme "demonios dios bendiga a las faldas cortas pero que bien le queda" auch –sobándose el hombro- "para ser enana pega fuerte-

R: que haces aquí –mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

Q: creí qué estarías feliz por verme –haciendo un puchero-

R: si estoy muy feliz de hecho –sonriéndole y abrazándola- "pero que mierda es bipolar muy bien Quinn a ti solo te gustan las locas como cuando quería ligarme a la esposa del señor schue" Charlie

Q: que pasa rach –saliendo de sus pensamientos-

R: te preguntaba como entraste a mi habitación –sentándose en la cama-

Q: tengo mis trucos –sonriéndole-

R: está bien habla –poniéndose seria-

Q: de que hablas rach "mierda creí que la sustancia que creo britt borraba su memoria mierda"

R: no te hagas la tonta –señalándole con el dedo- te vi hoy

Q: veras est..este. como decírtelo

R: solo dilo

Q: me….me viste hoy cierto

R: si –rodando los ojos- habla ya

Q: pues "mierda vamos inventa algo que todas esas serias que te obliga a ver san sean de utilidad "exactamente donde me viste yo no recuerdo nada "eso es amnesia la siempre útil amnesia"

R: no lo recuerdas –mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

Q: no –agachando la cabeza- vamos dime rach –diciéndolo tierno-

R: Charlie –cruzándose de brazos- mírame

Q: rach no te enojes conmigo –haciendo un puchero-

R: no estoy enojado –sonriéndole- ¨confirmado es bipolar¨ -pensaba la rubia- me pareció verte hoy íbamos en el auto de santana

Q: quien es santana ¨si eso muy bien Quinn desvíate del tema¨

R: una compañera –sacudiendo su cabeza- ese no es el punto –suspirando – no lo recuerdo muy bien pero –haciendo una pausa- tienes motocicleta

Q: que ¨que mierdas le pasa por que me pregunta eso¨ si por que

R: nada solo preguntaba ¨entonces son ciertas mis sospechas¨ te lo preguntare de nuevo –mirándola fríamente-

Q: que…quee ¨mierda creí que nada podía asustarme pero esa mirada me da miedito¨

R: y espero que me digas toda la verdad –levantándose y acercándose a Quinn que estaba cerca de la ventana- ¨mierda –asustándose- me arrojara por la ventana no puedo creer que mi vida termine aquí, dios no me mandes al infierno se que eh matado a unos cuantos pero ya sabes todo por proteger a la humanidad, se que no voy a la iglesia pero estoy muy ocupada ¨ Charlie ¨ pero recuerdo que rece una vez y eso cuenta no¨ CHARLIE -asustando a la rubia-

Q: QUE –mirándola asustada-

R: que te pasa te estaba hablando y estabas ida –frunciendo el ceño- ¨pero que le pasa la pongo nerviosa –sonriendo- si muy bien Rachel ¨

Q: nada –suspirando aliviada- dime tu pregunta

R: Charlie –hablándole tiernamente- en serio no me viste hoy –acariciando su abdomen- ¨wow pero que abdomen, Rachel concentrarte ¨–mirándola a los ojos- son azules

Q: que ¨mierda por que esta tan cerca definitivamente rach me hace sentir cosas demasiados raras ¨ azules de que hablas

R: tus ojos –acariciando sus mejillas- son azules ¨por que me siento decepcionada no son como los de Quinn , Rachel Berry olvídate de esa descarada estas con tu HEROE recuerdas, pero los ojos de Quinn son muy hermosos¨ -sacudiendo su cabeza- YA BASTA –alejándose de la rubia-

Q: ¨que le pasa ¨ estas bien

R: si solo que hace mucho calor aquí no –caminando en círculos por su habitación- Charlie –deteniéndose en seco - puedes irte por favor me siento realmente muy cansada

Q: si rach solo vine a saludar ¨y ahora me hecha que mierdas ¨nos vemos princesa –mirando a rach que estaba de espaldas-

R: adiós Charlie ¨necesito pensar con calma y si tu esta aquí no puedo perdóname por tratarte así¨ -pensaba rach-

Q: princesa quiero que sepas que me voy por que me lo pides pero te buscare de nuevo –saliendo de la habitación de rach por la ventana – cuídate mucho –la diva sonreía por lo dicho por Quinn-

R: te estaré esperando –girándose y mirando hacia la ventana – y ahora a quitarme esto –señalando el uniforme- a Quinn le queda muy bien –pensando en la rubia- Rachel ya es suficiente –tirándose en su cama y suspirando- qu eme han hecho Quinn , Charlie –suspirando- Charlie –golpeándose la frente- olvide preguntarle será para otra ocasión y esta vez tendrá que responder todas mis preguntas –lo que rach no sabia es que una rubia se encontraba escuchando todo su monologo-

Q: mierda –alejándose de la mansión- si quiero algo con rach debo hacer que odie a Quinn –frunciendo el ceño- debo idear un plan para que Charlie este con su princesa –deteniéndose en seco- mierda –tomándose la cabeza- que te pasa Quinn Fabray, pelearas contigo misma por el amor de Rachel, esta completamente loca –suspirando-

En algún lugar de Europa

X: y dime Cooter ya la encontraron –preparándose para golpear la bola con su palo de golf-

Cooter: aun no señor pero St James encontró su presa

X: no me importa los problemas de ese mocoso idiota yo solo quiero recuperarla –lanzando su tiro-

Cooter: pero señor usted fue el que lo impulso a hacerlo

X: solo se lo dije para quitármelo de encima –mirándolo con arrogancia- y dime que demonios haces tú aquí

Cooter: no lo comprendo señor Graham

Graham: vete ahora mismo y síguela buscando no puedo creer que estar HOME no te haya servido para nada eres un incompetente

Cooter: lo siento señor me iré ahora mismo

Graham: aléjate de mi vista y no te vuelvas a aparecer frente a mi si no traes noticias –alejándose de el-

Cooter: como usted diga

X: señor no se preocupe la encontraran

Graham: mas les vale Jasón no me queda mucho tiempo y necesito dejarle mi compañía, esto tiene que quedar en familia

Jasón: señor –dándole un celular – es la señorita Corcoran

Graham: y ahora que quiere –frunciendo el ceño-

Se alejan del campo de juego y suben a un a limosina mientras tanto Cooter continua en la búsqueda encomendada por el señor Graham

Cooter: viejo estúpido, solo espero el día que muera el muy maldito –escribiendo un mensaje en su celular- espero no me defraudes imbécil –subiéndose a su auto-

En Lima

S: pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –mirando a Quinn que llegaba a su casa-

Q: no fastidies san –rodando los ojos-

B: quinnie –se arroja a sus brazos y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla-

Q: hola britt-britt –sonriéndole- ya vuelvo chicas –subiendo las escaleras-

S: apresúrate Quinn, ni creas que te escaparas del interrogatorio de la sexy López

B: y su domadora britt

S: brittany –sonrojándose-

Q: -lanzando una carcajada- ya vuelvo chicas

S: púdrete

Al día siguiente en la entrada de McKinley

Q: san dime ahora mismo –frunciendo el ceño-

S: ya me hartaste Quinn –rodando los ojos-

Q: SANTANA

S: NO ME GRITES

B: chicas no peleen –haciendo un puchero-

Q: pero britt solo quiero saber por que rach tenia su uniforme –señalando a la latina-

S: eso no te interesa –sonriendo cínicamente-

Q: santana por favor –haciendo un puchero

S: no jodas Quinn tus pucheros no sirven conmigo solo britt tiene ese encanto en mi –dándole un beso a su novia-

B: quinnie y en serio harás eso –mirando a u capitana-

Q: si britt es lo mejor

B: pero es muy malo –poniéndose triste-

S: britt no ínsitas, recuerda que todo esto es por el bien de la enana

Q: no le digas así –frunciendo el ceño-

S: como sea –rodando los ojos- Quinn no puedo creer que te tomes todas estas molestias por la princesa hobbit

Q: chicas si me odia a mi será muy fácil poder protegerla –caminando hacia sus casilleros- recuerdan ayer tuvieron que sedarla para `poder intervenir, por que si las hubiera visto todo se va al carajo

S: lo se muy bien –cruzándose de brazos- pero a lo que me refiero es por que inventaste una identidad falsa

Q: te lo dije ayer no

S: no lo hiciste –frunciendo el ceño-

FLASHBACK

Quinn estaba en su habitación quitándose los lentes de contacto cuando santana entre sin permiso y se coloca tras de ella analizándola detenidamente

Q: que me ves san –frunciendo el ceño-

S: me vas a explicar que mierdas significa eso –señalando el espejo frente a Quinn-

Q: soy yo no ves –encogiendo los hombros-

S: no te hagas la estúpida –cruzándose de brazos – dime por que mierdas la enana te llamo Charlie

Q: tengo una misión especial por eso tu tomaste el papel de mejor amiga

S: y tu misión especial es tener sexo con la enana –alzando la ceja-

Q: no digas estupideces, todo esto de la identidad secreta es para proteger mejor a rach

S: rach –alzando una ceja-

Q: dije Rachel y no me veas así eh –señalándola-

B: san –llegando al cuarto de la rubia- ven rápido –tomando la mano de santana-

S: que pasa amor

B: tobby esta fumando de nuevo –hacienda un puchero-

Q: adiós chicas –sacándolas de su cuarto-

S: espera a un no terminas de hablar –la puerta se cierra- mierda Fabray mañana me daras todos los detalles –golpeando la puerta-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Q: san no importa

S: no Quinn dime ahora que mierdas te tres entre manos

B: sany ven –tomando la mano de su novia- ahí viene rachie

Q: donde –buscándola por todos lados-

S: hay quinnie estas tan jodida –sonriéndole-

Q: no jodas solo la buscaba para poner en practica mi plan

B: rachie hola

R: hola britt –llegando done las chicas- ¨ahí esta esa descarda ¨mirando a quinn que permanecia de espalda con santana

S: quinnie te ayudare en tu plan si

Q: que mierda te pasa

S: ahora mismo lo veras –dándose la vuelta – hola enana

R: Satán

Q: rach ¨mierda rach esta aquí vamos Quinn voltea no no lo hagas aléjate, pero solo un hola no hace daño¨

S: vengan chicas vámonos por que no quiero ver como Quinn, busca a su presa del día

R: de que hablas ¨presa se referirá a una chica¨

Q: hola rach

R: hola –respondiéndole secamente- ¨vamos demuéstrale que no caerás ante ella y no la veas a los ojos ¨

Q: chicas creo que me iré –mirando a las brittana- adiós

B: adiós quinnie –quinn se aleja de las chicas-

S: hey Quinn que no te atrapen teniendo sexo d e nuevo –guiñándole un ojo-

Q: PUDRETE –mostrándole su dedo corazón-

R: teniendo sexo de nuevo –ruborizándose-

S: ven enana –tomando el brazo derecho e Rachel y britt el izquierdo- es hora de que la tia tana te cuenta la historia de la promiscua Quinn

R: promiscua –caminado con las chicas- ¨genial creo que ahora todo esta mas fácil Charlie es la mejor opción¨

X: oye Fabray al parecer tus amigas te cambiaron

Q: no jodas Puck

Puck: veo que alguien no ah tenido su dosis diaria de sexo

F: hey chicos

Q: finnesa hola

Puck: hermano

F: oigan ya vieron a la chica nueva –la rubia frunció el ceño- esta buenísima y ella será mi próxima conquista

Q, Puck: no lo creo –los tres se miraron desafiantes-

F: chicos no molesten –haciendo una mueca- ustedes siempre se llevan a las chicas buenas

Puck: eso es por que tu eres muy lento

Q: feo

Puck: idiota

Q: animal

Puck: tarado

F: este bien chicos entendí y no puedo creer que seas mis amigos –cruzándose de brazos-

Q: ya sabes lo que dicen

F: que

Q: las personas atractivas siempre tienen un amito feo

Puck: y ese eres tu –chocando los cinco con Quinn-

F: so sean idiotas

Q: huy finnesa se enojo

Puck: lloremos con el –sonriéndole-

F: ya estuvo bueno –mirando a ambos- y saben que les apuesto que la chica nueva termina siendo mía antes que de ustedes

Q: que mierda Rachel no es un premio idiota –los chicos miraban confundidos a la rubia-

Puck: que te pasa siempre te han gustado nuestras apuestas –alzando una ceja-

Q: quise decir que..¨mierda piensa rápido Quinn solo sígueles el juego ah estos idiotas¨ quise decir que ella será mi premio y ustedes –señalando a los chicos- no tienen ni la mas mínima oportunidad-

F: entonces va la apuesta

Puck: yo si entro –sonriendo- esa chica conocerá a Puksauras ¨puck maldito Rachel es mía ¨-pensaba la rubia-

F: y tu Quinn o tienes miedo –sonriendo triunfante-

Q: yo miedo por favor finn –alzando una ceja- yo entro

F: muy bien chicos –juntando las manos- ya saben las reglas de siempre

Puck: como sea y cuando empezamos

Q: desde mañana no como siempre un día después de la apuesta –los chicos asintieron- prepárense perderos que –señalándose- Rachel será mía

R: en serio

Q: Rachel que haces aquí

R: vamos Quinn explícame como es eso que seré tuya –fulminándola con la mirada-

Puck: bueno Quinn nos vemos después tenemos que ir al campo no finn

Finn: si suerte –los chicos se alejan-

R: entonces –frunciendo el ceño-

Q: veras hablaba de otra Rachel si otra no pienses que solo tu te llamas así

R: me crees estúpida o que –golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su pie- ¨mierda y ahora que hago no puede ser estoy asustada de nuevo¨

S: enana ven vámonos las clases ya van a iniciar

R: si vámonos no quiero ver de nuevo a esta descarada –alejándose junto a santana-

Q: genial yo y mi bocota

Bl: vaya Quinn eso estuvo muy mal

Q: Blaine –arrojándose a sus brazos –

Bl: vente tenemos que ir a clases

Q: pero rach me odia –haciendo un puchero-

Bl: pero no querías eso

Q: si pero por que tan pronto

Bl: Quinn no te pongas así

Q: pero Blaine ella me gusta

Bl: vaya

Q; que

Bl: acabas de admitir que te gusta

Q: no..no –poniéndose nerviosa- deliras vente vamos a clases –toma su mano y salo corriendo rumbo a su salón-

En la clase de matemáticas

Sr Polh: bueno chicos júntense en grupos de tres y resuelvan los ejercicios de la lección de hoy –san, britt y Rachel se juntan en grupo-

B: que te pasa rachie –mirando a su nueva amiga-

R: nada britt –concentrándose en su libro-

S: en serio enana

B: sany no la molestes esta triste

R: no estoy triste britt

S: mira lo que te dije de Quinn es para que no caigas en sus trucos si, no es para que estes asi todo el día me deprimes hobbit

FLASHBACK

R: esta bien santana cuéntame –las chicas se encontraban en un salón vacio-

S: mira enana Quinn es mi hermana y la quiero mucho pero debo admitir que tu me …mee sksagradaskh

R: que –frunciendo el ceño-

S: que tu me agr.. ya sabes

R: que te pasa –cruzándose de brazos-

B: que tu le agradas –sonriéndoles a las chicas-

R: hay que tierna sany –burlándose de la latina-

S: no empieces enana –fulminándola con la mirada-

B: sany no molestes a rachie

S: pero britt ella me esta molestando –haciendo un puchero-

B: Santana –cruzándose de brazos-

S: esta bien –rodando los ojos- como te decía hobbit mi querida Quinn es la chica mas promiscua del mucho

R: no se por que me estas diciendo eso si yo no estoy interesada en ella –lo dijo en susurro y con la cabeza abajo- ¨por que me siento tan triste por lo que me dice santana Quinn no significa nada, ¨

S: te lo digo or que no quiero que ella juegue contigo me entiendes –Rachel levanto su cabeza – ella ah tenido sexo con todas las animadoras y muchas chicas mas

R: como ya te dije no me interesa –dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- nos vemos en clase debo ir un momento al baño

B: por que lo hiciste sany –mirándola con tristeza-

S: amor hay que desilusionarla

B: pero Quinn puede cambiar por ella

S: y si cambia que

B: pues nada todas seremos felices y tendremos nuestra cita doble

S: amor Rachel esta en un mundo diferente al nuestro sabes que su relación es imposible

B: solo quiero que ellas sean felices

S: pues juntas jamás podrán serlo

FIN DE FLASHBACH

R: santana solo me siento un poco cansada y ahora que lo recuerdo me deben muchas explicaciones –mirando a ambas-

B: rachie si no paso nada –sonriéndole dulcemente-

R: no chicas me explican que paso –frunciendo el ceño-

S: no seas dramática –rodando los ojos-

Sr Polh: señoritas ya terminaron por que las veo muy entretenidas en su plática –frunciendo el ceño-

B: en eso estamos señor –sonriéndole-

Sr Polh: entonces sigan y no hablen tanto

R: entonces me dirán

S: si no te diste cuenta no podemos hablar mucho enana –frunciendo el ceño-

B: chicas recuerden que tenemos el proyecto de historia –britt cambia de tema para que rach ya no siga insistiendo-

S: es verdad, enana dile a porcelana que hoy nos reunimos en mi casa

R: lo siento pero no podrá ser

B: por que rachie creí que tus padre ya te habían dado permiso

R: si britt pero hoy viene mi madre

S,B: QUE

En New York

St James: buen viaje querida Shelby

Shelby: que lindo –con un toque de sarcasmo- y jessi te avisare cuando sea el momento adecuado para que aparezcas

St James: si como sea, y ve rápido que tu pequeña hija quiere verte-diciéndolo con sarcasmo-

Shelby: si mi hija como la amo –los dos ríen - nos vemos inepto

St James: adiós, el plan ya inicio muy pronto obtendré mi venganza –sacando su celular- Cooter espero que esto sea cierto –mirando el mensaje recibido-

**De Cooter: prepárate ya falta poco para que todo termine y seamos los líderes al viejo le queda poco y mantén a Shelby vigilada **

En McKinley

Director Figinss: estaremos complacidos de contar con sus servicios –hablando por teléfono-

X: mañana a primera hora me tendrá ahí director y espero con ansias empezar a dar clases

Director Figinss: la estaré esperando señorita Corcoran que tenga un buen viaje

Shelby: gracias director hasta mañana

Director Figinss: al fin funcionara el coro de nuevo –el hombre hindú se sentía feliz al poder tener una estrella reconocida como Shelby Corcoran en McKinley - señorita Mason –le hablaba a su secretaria-

Sra Mason; si director

Director Figinss: prepare una junta con todos los maestros por que anunciare la incorporación de una nueva maestra

Sra Mason: para que cargo director –anotando en su libreta-

Director Figinss: la nueva directora del Club Glee –sonriendo-

Continuara…..

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

**Hola :D aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste y ya saben las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos y Allie8nah Charlie es el amor de todas también la amo y a Quinn como no enamorarse de esas dos n.n un saludo a todas nos vemos**


End file.
